A Science of Many Ways
by Heuvel
Summary: Flora Winters is a doctor that uses alchemy to heal her patients without making a cut. Edward Elric is still a dog of the military and has been called by Mustang to help choose the next State Alchemist. Flora Winters hopes to be just that, she's ambitious, intelligent, and hiding her identity from Edward and the military and her father. General chaos ensues at Central! Edward/OC!
1. Flora Winters

The yellow tomcat in the barn perked his ears up at the very new and very loud noise that emitted from the house on a dewy Summer morning in Amestris in 1900. Sitting up suddenly and stretching with his back arched, the cat strolled over to the window of the barn and looked out into the small village cut into one of the large mountains in the north of the country, the buildings and streets being intricate carvings out of the stone provided by their only protection: the mountain itself. Miraculously, trees and shrubbery and a fair amount of flowers were littered over the hillside. After a few minutes the father, with his wispy, curly black hair, ran out of the house and greeted a female neighbor, who quickly ran inside.

Minutes turned to hours and the tomcat became tired in his vigil, so he crouched down in a uniform ball and started to relax his eyes. Only to be perked once again by a mother making an appalling scream and the father running out of the house again, this time his hands covered in blood and crying. The female neighbor came out of the house after him, pleading with him. He was wearing surgery clothes and his hair was covered, he was the doctor treating his own dying wife.

Alarmed, the tomcat jumped from the windowsill to the floor of the barn and he started to trot away, opting to find one of the ledges near the other homes to use to look over the rolling landscape before him. The sun followed its trail across the sky and found itself being consumed into the horizon, and only then did the battle inside the small wooden house cease.

In the south, Van Hohenheim had just given his wife a gruff smile before glancing down at his two golden-haired sons. Edward, confused, gave his father what would become one of his most stern looks. Hohenheim stared at his son's strong eyes with mild trepidation, but turned around and left anyway.

Four years later, the window of the barn had lost its glass thanks to one violent punch on the birth-day of his only born, so the tomcat, who had gotten fatter, was splayed over the entire window sill and lounging against the wood lazily. The cat watched as a pair of Central military soldiers approached the small blue house coming out of the cliff with a cluster of yellow flowers surrounding it. The male knocked on the door, and the father opened it roughly. Upon seeing the soldiers, he made a tense smile and nodded to them. They spoke, and the father invited the two of them into his home. They met his daughter and asked the father whether or not it would be difficult to have a neighbor look after her for a few months.

1904, and Tricia Elric was dead.

"Dr. Philip Harris?"

"Yes." Philip said as he held out his hand, his curly black hair had specks of white in it and there were new wrinkles around his eyes and lips.

"I'm Urey Rockbell. This is my wife, Sara. Where are you from?"

"Ametris. The north. From a village in Green Valley."

"We're from Ametris as well." Sara said, "But we're here to save lives that need to be saved. It doesn't matter the skin color or eye color."

"Wow." Philip said as he looked at the other military personal. Most were in blue, but he was wearing his brown farm clothes and his leather medical bag. Torn and shredding, overused and never replaced. It stood out against the pristine, clean-cut uniforms. "This is an all-out war, then."

"Yeah." Sara said, "It'll be interesting to see who fights on what side."

The three of them jumped as one of the State Alchemists yelled out a command for the doctors to assemble. Philip watched as the Rockbells trudged off with the rest of them, and he had a fleeting thought about whether or not his neighbor, Lettie, was going to feed the tomcat in the barn or not. He heard one of the State Alchemists yell out, "Doctor Marcoh! Please come forward!" Sighing, Philip fell into march.

The tomcat hissed and hackled as the 7-year-old giggled and started towards him. Lettie tsk'd and said, "Your father sent a letter to keep feeding him. I can't imagine why. Such a sour thing…"

"Because this is his home." The little girl explained calmly as she cornered the hissing cat, "Even if he doesn't like us."

"Don't get scratched. You always get scratched!" Lettie scolded as she watched the little girl lean down to the cat slowly, her curly hair, like her father's, falling over her shoulders gently. When the sun shone upon it was brown and highlights were always coming through during the summer, since the young girl spent almost everyday outside.

She reached out slowly but the cat swiped at her and hissed again. She said to the tomcat, "Your paw is broken! You have to let me help you! You can't run anywhere!"

"His paw is broken because he's so fat." Lettie snapped, flipping her blonde hair as she looked out towards their village, "Let him die. It's his fault for not taking care of himself." But she huffed as the young girl reached forward and got hold of the cat anyway, despite the scratches. She held the cat down and started to splint his leg.

The cat softly growled during his operation, but his ears perked up and he stopped upon hearing a noise. Lettie made a face and turned to look down the road at the approaching man. "Philip…" Lettie whispered.

The young girl before her ignored her neighbor as she let the cat go. The tomcat gave her a dirty look before limping away, wiggling his wounded paw. "That's my first surgery, Lettie." She said from her kneeling position on the ground, "He's my first patient. Lettie?"

"Sweetie." Lettie breathed, "Your father's home…"

Roy Mustang clambered along Resembool, from the train station to the green hills of the families. He approached one of the villagers and said, "Excuse me. Can you point me to the Elric residence?" He had to admit, the countryside was gorgeous. He would have to consider a holiday in such a pretty place. Once he got high enough in the rankings. The villager quickly gave directions towards one of the houses on the hill, standing by itself with a single swing on the nearby tree. It looked homey enough. Mustang only hoped the parents were home.

"You need to let it go…" Lettie said gently to Philip as she placed a cup of tea in front of him in the wee hours of the morning. Philip never slept anymore, he instead stayed up almost all night pouring over his books and watching the moon move across the sky. When Lettie realized his new habit, she had taken it upon herself to try to get him to bed.

"They were awful, those alchemists." Philip whined, "They always killed. They never helped or saved!"

"They were doing their job."

"Doctor Marcoh…he did alchemy. His alchemy could save lives…His alchemy could have saved my Flora's life…"

"Philip…" Lettie sighed. But she couldn't respond. The mere mention of Flora, Philip's late wife, stopped her debating.

But Philip was sure as he took a determined sip of his tea and stared forward, watching in his mind once again the bodies that were burned or exploded by the alchemists, the human weapons that 'saved' Amestris from Ishval. "I forsake the military…"

His daughter sat in the hallway listening in, stroking the tomcat that had decided to officially live with the family.

 _This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name Fullmetal Alchemist to Edward Elric in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley._

The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military.

"Clara, no!" Philip yelled as he ran after his daughter and pulled the book from her hand. She gave him a confused look as he replaced it on the top shelf. "That book isn't for you."

"Who is it for, then?" Clara asked innocently, "You said I could read your medical books…"

"That's not a medical book. That's an alchemy book."

"What's the difference anyway?" Clara countered, "Why would you have an alchemy book to begin with?"

"Alchemy kills, Clara." Philip explained, "And medicine heals. You always want to be on the healing side, never the hurting side. Understand?"

Clara's large eyes bore in to her father as she watched him, but eventually she nodded, "Yes, father."

"Go outside, now. Help Lettie. Maybe go find some herbs for a soothing salve; I heard Mrs. Whippersprout will be needing some for her arthritis."

"Yes, father…"

Philip watched his 16-year-old slowly walked out of the room and he turned around to grab the alchemy book. Given to him by Tim Marcoh himself, but Philip had never read it. Pursing his lips, he took it to his own room and hid it under his bed.

"Alchemy…Gives and takes away, I guess…" Edward sighed as he looked at the human form of his brother, staring back at him with eyes similar to his own. "I'll never get used to seeing you in the flesh…"

Alphonse laughed and wrapped an arm around his brother fondly, pulling him close and walking along. Edward followed suit, and after a few moments Alphonse said, "Come on, Ed. Let's go have some of Winry's apple pie."

Edward barked out a loud laughter and said, "Don't get your hopes up! I only said it was great to make her feel better!"

"Ed!" Alphonse scolded, but Edward only laughed again and pulled his brother along, like he had done so many times before. Only now, it was natural.

"Medical school? You still want to go? Carry on the family occupation, huh?"

"You're getting older." Clara explained to her father, "And someone in this family has to be the doctor."

Philip smiled at his daughter and he clipped some of the roses from the garden in the sunlight, the tomcat meowing around his ankles. He had a limp.

"I want to go to the medical school in Central." She said quickly, and Philip stopped clipping abruptly. He gently pushed the cat away with his foot and stood up to look at his daughter, willing her to continue. She added, "It's the best—"

"You want to be around the military?" He clarified.

"I…I hadn't really thought about the military." She confided, "But when I sent a letter south to enquire, they suggested that the Central Medical University was the best in the country. I would be getting the best education."

"You don't need education. You're a better doctor than any doctor I've ever met." Philip said, "I didn't go to university."

"But nowadays you need credentials. Only State Alchemists don't require schooling now." Clara argued back as logically, and professionally, as she could.

Philip became rigid at the mere mention and leaned back so that he could lean on the tree, and he observed his daughter. He had made it clear that in his house: alchemy was forbidden. He wanted to raise his daughter so that she would do things the honest way, instead of cheating out of everything like alchemists.

Her hair was tied up in a fluffy bun and it curled around her ears gently. She had bangs but she had pushed them aside so they wouldn't get in her way. Her hands were soft and sure and had performed many surgeries with her own father on almost everyone in the village. But the big city, Central of all places, wasn't their little village in Green Valley. She wasn't just going to be a doctor; she wanted to be the best doctor in the country.

"The military is very dangerous…" Philip explained softly, "For a young woman all by herself in a big city. I've heard about the serial killers down there, all the death tolls. All the pain the people in Central have gone through…"

"All the more reason for me to be there." She said gently, "You take care of people here, and I'll take care of people there." Her smile was soft and brilliant. "You said to be on the healing side. I can't do that if there's nothing to heal."

"Clara." His father said, shaking his head, "You're so much like your mother. I only wish she could see you now…"

Clara smiled bashfully and shrugged her shoulders and she knelt down to pick up the basket of roses by her father's feet before she took his arm as they strolled inside, and Philip said, "So Central…That's a very long trip from here."

"I'll write every day, father."

The train rolled in to Central station and came to a stop, then it whistled out a loud greeting to the occupants of the City. Most people crowded around, waiting for family or friends, but Edward and Alphonse didn't need to. They hopped off the train as per normal and started to walk through the station, happily talking about their visit home. Alphonse smiled at a few of the military personal dotted around the building but Edward didn't. Some people wondered what ever happened to the large armored body that used to tag along with Edward around Central; only a few knew of the actual happenings with the boys.

In the crowds, Clara Harris stepped off an opposite train, but she avoided the Elric brothers by swerving around people, ducking under a few, and looking around herself to try to find the closest military personal for directions with a map clenched in her hand. After a few moments, she did, and they directed her to the great Central building.

"Good morning, miss. How can we help you?" Asked one of the soldiers behind a large wooden desk in the front of the Central Military building.

"I'm here for the State Alchemist Certification Exam, please." Clara replied. She was wearing the most professional dress she could find, a faded green one with small white heels. Compared to the others she probably looked like a stay at home mother instead of a potential doctor, but for now, she'd settle for that. Maybe others underestimating her would be helpful.

The original soldier raised his eyebrows and looked at his comrade before looking down at the table before him and shuffling through the files, "You sent your enrollment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Name?"

"Winters." Clara stated, "Flora Winters." She tried to give him her best smile, her blue eyes smiling at him, hoping beyond all hope that her proclamation of her name was enough.

"Winters…" The soldier mumbled, "There you are." He handed her the folder and pointed through the door, "Go through there and take a seat to wait for the written exam. Leave your bags by the door, they will be watched until your return. When the written exam is over, you will head to the interview portion of the exam, then to the practical. Please follow all instructions and procedures for your safety and the safety of your fellow students. When the entire exam is finished, you may return for your belongings. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Already with the 'sirs'." He laughed, "You'll do fine. Good luck, Flora."

Flora smiled and headed in to the examination room. It was 1918.

_

Hello! I had previously started this and had taken it down because I didn't like where the story was going. Now, I think I might be able to finish it or at least enjoy it a little bit more. Thanks for reading and let me know if you'd like read more! x


	2. The First Two Exams

"Flora Winters!" The commanding officer, Roy Mustang, yelled out over the crowd. "Flora Winters! Flora!"

In the large lobby in the middle of Mustang's building, there were mostly young men. Hawkeye stood beside him obediently, her sharp eyes scanning the room for the only other female present. "Sir." She simply said, and Mustang looked at her to watch her nod to the direction of the young girl.

Mustang started to push through the crowd, a clipboard in hand, and soon he had his hand wrapped around Flora's upper arm. Flora jumped out of her skin at the contact and she turned around to become face to face with General Roy Mustang himself. He was surely two heads above Flora and the strain of war and the Elric brothers had clearly taken its toll on him. He was not amused.

"There you are." Mustang scolded, "We've been yelling your name for a while. How do you expect to be in the military if you don't answer a commander's call?"

Flora sucked in a nervous breath and said, "I'm sorry, Sir. I was…" Forgetting that people would be calling her Flora and not Clara for now on, "…overwhelmed, Sir."

"Well pay attention." Mustang yipped, "Your practical won't be outside. You've requested a medical practical, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then you'll be in this room. If you make it past the written exam and interview." Mustang stated while handing her a piece of paper from his clipboard, "Report there at the time allotted. It's an hour after the practical outdoors so that all commanders are present. You may observe the outdoor practical as well. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll see you in the interview, then." Mustang continued, "And Flora?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I suggest some variations in your answers if you want to impress the State Alchemist Board."

"Yes…" Flora started, but she stopped and watched Mustang's amused and condescending smirk as she finished, "…Sir…"

She was shuffled into the examination room with the rest of them. It was filled with tables that were lined from one end of the large uniform room to the other, in exact ninety-degree angles. They were slowly being filled with the other examination students, a seat separating each of them from the other. In the front sat the State Alchemist Board. Mustang, Armstrong, Elric and Marcoh, agreeing to help choose the next State Alchemist, were all present amongst other military officials such as the new Fuhrer Grumman. They sat upon an elevated stand, watching the students enter. Fuhrer Grumman smiled politely as they did.

Flora glanced around herself as she took her seat. She looked up at Mustang and the General raised his eyebrows at her before leaning over to a blue uniform-clad Elric, never breaking her eye contact. She watched as Elric gave Mustang a disapproving look before glancing at some of the other prospective students, no doubt sizing them up. Flora did too, and as she pulled herself up to her desk, she noticed that a lot of the other students were giving her toothy grins.

Flora had attended an all girls' school back up at Green Valley and the only men that she often came in contact with were her father's patients. Boys around her age hadn't held her interest; she was too busy in her studies to notice them. Plus, most had avoided her because of her militant father and Lettie, a formidable force when cross.

So when some of the other men, most in their 20's, smiled at Flora, she could only awkwardly smile back before looking down at the exam before her.

"Do not open your booklets until you are advised." Mustang stated loudly once everyone was seated, "You will have an hour to answer four essay questions to the best of your ability. When finished, you will wait until you are advised to leave the room to prepare for your interviews."

Flora stared down at her booklet with STATE ALCHEMIST CERTIFICATION EXAM written in big bold letters on the front. The print had started to become blurry in her staring; her head was starting to become numb. She had studied secretly and relentlessly since finding Tim Marcoh's alchemy book under her father's bed two years ago. She only hoped it was enough as Mustang yelled out a curt "You may begin."

Flora had finished the exam in half an hour and was sitting quietly while she waited for the other's to finish. She went through the entire exam three times but never adding anything, and when one of the officers took it away upon realizing her completion, she mentally went over each other her answers. She either did extremely well, or absolutely awful. But in her moment of relaxation, Flora decided she would calm herself by looking at the large windows with the sun shining down to the exams, and how intricate the carvings around the room were. She wondered how long it had taken the military to actually build everything to its impressive state, but as she scanned through the room to look at the large green Capitol tapestry, her eyes met Mustang's.

He wasn't just watching her. His sharp eyes were bearing in to her so intensely that Flora felt her face start to flush. She stared back, a trick she had learned from the tomcat in the barn; to never break eye contact. For a cat, it was a sign of aggression, and the first to look away, even nonchalantly, was in submission.

Mustang smiled at her. Flora flushed even more.

Unbeknownst to Flora, Tim Marcoh leaned over to Edward and whispered, "Does he always stare at women like that?"

"It's a type of trick." Edward stated, "To see how long they last. He did it to me a lot when I started."

"She's so young. I hope she doesn't think Mustang is seducing her."

"No." Edward mumbled, "More like sizing her up for future torture. He hasn't had many women under his command other than Hawkeye. And Hawkeye wins staring contests."

Mustang's eyebrows rose slowly at Flora, and she swallowed quickly in her frustrated embarrassment. Absolutely furious with herself, she looked down at the table for the rest of the hour.

"Drop your pens, please." Mustang's voice bellowed out, "And wait in the lobby for us to call out your name for the interview." And with that, and not another glance at Flora, Mustang got up from where he was sitting with the others and ushered out.

Two hours later, Flora perked up as Hawkeye called her name. She smiled at the First Lieutenant, who nodded in curt greeting, and entered the large room.

She was presented with a large, dark room with a single light shining from the ceiling, a stool standing under that light. Behind the light, she could see the whites of the eyes of the military staring down at her. A few smiled, she hoped, but most were giving her stern and disapproving looks. She had figured that since they wanted to speak to her, she had done well enough in the exam. If only they didn't make her feel like she had failed.

"Flora Winters, Sir." Hawkeye announced.

There was a pause among the men as they scrutinized her. Flora stood before them wearing her little green dress that she suddenly realized was not military appropriate. She wore sensible heels and a sharp-cut brown coat over everything. Her black soft curls hung down her back but Mustang noticed how often she pushed it behind her ears.

"She looks like she's interviewing for a preschool teaching job." Edward mumbled to his commander.

"Flora." Mustang said casually, ignoring Ed, "Doesn't that mean flower?"

"Yes, Sir." Flora stated, then she cursed herself for doing so.

"Then your name is quite the oxymoron, Miss. Winters. I bet your mother thought it a clever trick." Mustang cooed.

"Putting your name aside for the moment, young lady, we'd like to speak to you about your exam." Fuhrer Grumman interrupted, "Edward?"

Edward's voice spoke up from the darkness, but Flora realized she couldn't see any of them other than their eyes. But if she had, she'd see that Edward had tied his hair back in a ponytail instead of his braid, and he was wearing the uniform allotted to the military. He had both white gloves on, but his hands were nimble and flesh. His jaw and eyes were as sharp as they always been, and he sat straight like Mustang. Among the other men, he looked diminutive and young, but he had grown in his years, acquiring knowledge that almost none of the men around him knew, and he had also grown taller, something he was always grateful for. He and the other commanders, however, had shielded themselves from sight. Edward started, "You answered all the questions correctly." And Flora let out a sigh of relief, but Edward continued, "But you answered them like a text book. Absolutely no personal knowledge or experiences."

"It was my understanding that I was to answer the questions in the exam objectively, and subjectivity would present itself in this interview." Flora stated to Edward, whose sharp golden eyes could be seen watching and waiting, "…Sir."

"God." Mustang whispered, "Another mini-Hawkeye…"

"That's not what I meant." Edward continued, "I mean to say that you have no experience. It's obvious in your writing. How long have you practiced alchemy?"

"Two years."

"And from what I can see, it's only basic." Edward finished, as he handed the clipboard to Mustang to read over, "You're not a seasoned alchemist. Not like the men outside; the men that might be told to go home. Why should we have a State Alchemist who hardly knows alchemy? What use are you to the military?"

"I apologize, Sir." Flora's voice shook, and Mustang gave Edward a disapproving look for making her so nervous, and Edward countered with an annoyed look back to his officer, but their silent argument was interrupted by the other half of Flora's apology, "I didn't realize that one of the requirements for being a State Alchemist was the cease in learning."

From the back, Jean Havoc giggled.

"In two years you've acquired the knowledge of basic alchemy, something that took Edward a lot longer." Said Mustang, "You're smart, but that's not enough. All the men out there are smart; most are smarter than you. You have to bring something to the military for us to give you rank—that's equivalent exchange after all."

"Yes, Sir." Flora said, deflated.

There was a pause in the conversation, and it was Major Armstrong who broke the silence, "Miss Flora, you should take a seat…"

"I don't sit when being presented, Sir." Flora rambled off mechanically, as though like a doll that had just had her string tugged, "That's improper."

"Your mother must be proud." Mustang said sternly. "She raised you to know how to act in front of the military, that's for sure. You're the only one so far who hasn't sat down."

Flora flushed and smiled up at Mustang without looking at him as she silently thanked Lettie for all her etiquette lessons, but Tim interrupted, "Your mother. Where is she?"

"She died in childbirth, Sir."

Fuhrer Grumman's voice asked gently, "And what did she die of, my dear, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She died of an illness that broke out in the north during the early 1900's, sir. If you remember from your records, it travelled through the country and ended in 1904. The last case was in a small town on the banks of Rain River in the south."

Edward perked up, "The last case?"

"Yes, Sir."

Mustang gave Edward a searing look before returning his gaze to Flora, "A normal alchemist would attempt to bring their mother back from the grave. You haven't?"

"No, sir."

"Why not?" Mustang snapped, a little too harsh for Edward's liking.

"Because knowledge flows in the same direction as life." Flora stated, "To try to bring one back to life, you stunt both flows. It's an absolutely barbaric thought, literally and metaphorically."

"So only a fool would attempt such a thing." Mustang confirmed. Edward was tapping his finger in frustration.

"A dead fool." Flora stated, "It's been stated in almost every bio-alchemy book I've read that it's forbidden and cursed. Why would one stress it so much if it weren't true? Why bother finding it out for yourself when someone more knowledgeable than you have done it?"

"You follow orders." Mustang commented, "You're obedient."

Flora smiled, thinking that she finally made the military happy.

"You have no self-will." Edward's voice cut through, and Flora's smile completely faltered.

"It's stated here that you want to be a doctor." Fuhrer Grumman mused, ignoring the mental struggle of his alchemists, "Why?"

"To help people, Sir." Flora stated.

"We have plenty of doctors." Mustang stated, "Even an alchemist doctor, Doctor Marcoh here. Your answer isn't good enough."

Flora swallowed and she shifted her feet with a minute movement before saying, "Sir, if I may, I'd like to tell you of my hypothesis in regards to the illness regarding my mother."

"You may." Edward said while leaning forward to watch her before Mustang could tell her otherwise.

"I've researched the illness." Flora explained, "And I noticed that all victims displayed fever-like symptoms and nothing else. Eventually, they simply dropped to the ground and died." Flora started, and Edward's eyes narrowed at her blunt statement, but she continued, "When I found one of the records about a woman in the south describing her experiences in great detail, I realized that the fever that everyone thought it was had only been a symptom and not the actual illness. The illness was internal, something contracted from the air virally and travelled through the blood stream, interrupting normal functions."

"Like a cold?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, Sir. Only this cold killed." Flora said.

"So you want to become a State Alchemist." Mustang summed up, "To…" He glanced down at the paper before him, "Attend the Central Medical University, and to…?" He trailed off.

"Find a cure for that illness." Flora finished, "And fevers and blood illnesses alike."

"For what reason?" Mustang asked.

"I guess…" Flora started, and she looked confused for a moment in her thinking, "I guess because I don't want anyone else to lose their mother…"

"A bit late." Edward mumbled.

"Flora." Mustang said gently, "You're a sweet girl. But joining the military? That's dangerous work. What does your father think of this?"

"Unfortunately, Sir, he has passed on as well." Flora stated, "When he died, I decided that now would be the perfect time for a new start."

"Well, so it would be." Mustang said while Edward got up from where he was sitting and started to head out, indicating that he had had enough of this interview. He finished, "Thank you Miss Winters, we'll see you in the practical if we decide to let you through."

"Thank you, Sir." Flora said before bowing politely, and turning around to leave through the door that Hawkeye held open for her. She smiled at the Lieutenant and was about to go through the door, but one of her shoes had slipped from her heel, thus she had to stop to put it back in. Since she had left the ray of light given by the single lamp of the ceiling, the board couldn't see her anymore.

She heard Edward's voice say sharply, "No way is she becoming a State Alchemist, Mustang."

But that was all Flora heard, for when she did she had paused, but Hawkeye had pulled her gently by the upper arm and shuffled her through the door, whether she liked it or not.

_  
Back again! Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!


	3. The Practical

Downtrodden, angry, and embarrassed. They represented only a percentage of what she actually felt, the rest she couldn't word properly. Edward Elric. She hadn't even heard of him before today and he was acting like he was the Fuhrer instead of Grumman.

The outdoor practical was to be immediately after Flora's interview; they had timed it so she would be last so all other students would have ample time to prepare. So she went outside.

In the back of the large Central building a crowd of people were surrounding what looked like a makeshift battleground. There were trenches all around it, so that one would have to cross a trench in order to enter the arena. In the middle, there were trees and water and rocks for the alchemists to work with. The men, the other students, were all inside the area already, standing in the middle and listening to Mustang command them of what they needed to do in order to pass the practical. By this point, there were only about 10. The rest had been sent home. Flora wondered if it was worth it staying to watch.

The 10 men left all came from different regions of Amestris; some even from as far off as Xing. One of the men was small with red hair and a cheesy grin; he had smiled at Flora especially during the written exam. Another was taller like Mustang and had a few of the same features, but his eyes were green and they watched everything keenly. There were two blondes, obviously twins, who were trying to pass the entire State Alchemist Certification together and would most likely try to dub themselves as the Twin Alchemists. Another one was blond like Edward but twice as tall; though he was quite fat and he looked stupid. Flora wondered how he had passed. Two other ones were obviously friends, one with burgundy hair and the other with black fluffy hair, and they seemed to prefer goofing off than actually being in the military. Finally, there were three men from Xing, who looked like they were brothers, and they stood proudly as the tallest of the bunch.

"Miss Flora." Came a strong female voice, and Flora turned around to see Hawkeye standing behind her, "There's a seat for you by us. I figured we'd put you right next to us for this practical; you're difficult to find once we lose sight of you."

"Yes, Ma'am." Flora complied as she followed Hawkeye. They walked in silence as Hawkeye waited for some of the crowd to move away. They sat together, Flora next to Hawkeye, and on the other side of Hawkeye, the entire State Alchemist Board. Mustang smiled down at Flora once he took his elevated seat and she felt uneasy. She leaned over to look at the rest of them, specifically Edward Elric, but he merely glanced at her before returning his gaze to the arena.

From Edward's point of view, when glancing down at Flora, her sharp blue eyes sliced in to him angrily. He marveled at how such a "sweet" young woman could become so encumbered by rage, but Mustang answered it for him, "You really pissed her off back there." Edward looked a little bit surprised and Mustang clarified, "She heard you. Hawkeye told me."

"She's an 18-year-old girl from a small town." Edward defended, "She should be happily living her life out in simplicity, enjoying the new freedom of Amestris or something. Why does she have to get wrapped up in State Alchemy? She's too young and innocent."

"Funny." Mustang said as he leaned back, "We thought the exact same thing about you."

Flora jumped when Mustang yelled out after his comment to a now fuming Ed, "Gentleman, we've given you the resources you need. Go crazy. You have one hour."

Flora watched as a few of the men went to water, some to the woods, and a few started drawing transmutation circles straight in to the ground. The writing exam and the interview must have taken a lot out of them, but this was it. This was what they were supposed to love; to dedicate their lives to.

Flora leaned forward and watched, but she heard Mustang ask, "So, Flora, got any hobbies?"

Flora turned around and looked at Mustang. He was leaning back on his chair casually, one of his long legs folded over the other and he was using his hand to prop his head up. Ignoring the arena and the other students completely, his sharp eyes were watching her.

"Well…I play piano, Sir." Flora stated, confused.

"Piano?" Mustang said in mock interest, "How very interesting."

"We had to in school." Flora explained, "We had to choose an extracurricular. They said every young woman should know how to play piano…"

"Lieutenant, do you know how to play piano?" Mustang asked Hawkeye.

"Of course." Hawkeye stated without looking to Mustang or the State Alchemist Board, "Your students are prepared, General."

Mustang ignored Flora and turned to the men out in the area. A few were building large vehicles and a few were moving the water or stones around. The one that looked like Mustang was in the corner of the area, his back turned to the audience, and diligently building something that they couldn't see.

"Look at that one." Mustang pointed, "He won't reveal what he's making. Smart boy."

"His name is James Swensten, Sir." Said one of the lower ranks that was holding the clipboard.

"James." Mustang repeated while he leaned forward and watched James, "I'm very interested in what he's making. Where is he from?"

"Central, Sir."

Mustang smiled and nodded, "Good boy."

James carried on in the corner while some of the other men preceded to impress the State Alchemist Board. There were bright lights and some made hot air balloons, but Edward wasn't impressed. A few made large walls that would protect a group of people from a flock of sheep at best, and a couple tried to make weapons out of the stones but they were weak and they broke apart upon being hit. Mustang sighed loudly.

But James turned around and Mustang said, "Here we go. Something interesting for once."

James smiled at the group watching him before presenting them with something that looked like a large canon. Before anyone could register his motive, he pulled the trigger of the canon, and suddenly a rain of fireballs started hailing toward the State Alchemist Board.

"Damn!" Flora heard Edward yell before he got up from where he was sitting and clapped his hands. He laid them on the ledge before them, and a wall of not stone, but steel, sprang up and protected everyone from them.

"Since when can he do alchemy?!" Mustang yelled as he got up from where he was sitting and started to approach the wall, "Fullmetal! Stop!"

But Edward was having none of it. He had already made a hole in the wall with another simple clap, and was running towards James as his best speed. Flora got up to watch, but Hawkeye grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her back, "You should head back to the building, Flora."

"What if they need help?" Flora asked.

"Trust me, Doctor." Hawkeye stressed, "They'll need your help soon enough." And she started to shuffle Flora out of the arena and in to the closest building. When Flora was in the hands of lower officials, Hawkeye turned around sharply and started to walk away with a gun in her hand.

Edward, meanwhile, was by instinct clapping his hands and pulling a spear out of the ground before him. He was ignoring Mustang, who had started running after him with something about alchemy. Seeing James, Edward yelled out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

James laughed and pulled out another fireball and threw it at Edward. Edward dodged it and started to run towards him with the spear, intending to hold him down. James dodged him and pushed him away roughly before taking one of the large canons and throwing it at Edward. Despite everything, Edward had to admit. He was good at making weapons out of alchemy and would have been accepted if he wasn't batshit crazy.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled, "ED!"

Edward turned around to see Mustang running up to him with his hand outstretched, intending to light James on fire. But he didn't get a chance to think too fast, for the canon that James had thrown at him hit Edward square in the stomach and caused the Fullmetal to fall to his knees. Annoyed, Edward got up again and plunged his spear at James. It caught the student by the fabric of his shirt and it pulled him down to the ground. Then Edward slammed his boot on to James' chest and yelled again, "You're a bastard, you know that?!" Some blood spurted out of his mouth as he yelled.

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang yelled and he pulled Edward off James with just one arm and some of the officers that had been tailing them started to pull James off of the ground and handcuffing him. But Mustang looked at Edward square in the face, angry, and he said, "Do you realize what you've just done?"

"I stopped him from hurting any more people!" Edward yelled back, "What's wrong with you?" He tried to shuffle away but Mustang, in his anger, was quite strong.

"You did alchemy." Mustang stated.

Then it dawned upon Edward. He pushed Mustang away from him and looked down at his hands, gloved but shaking. Since gaining Al's body back, he had agreed with Truth that he would give up his alchemy. The only reason he was helping with finding the next State Alchemists was his pure knowledge alone, however for the past year he had lived as civilised as possible. He could still feel the electricity of alchemy flowing to his fingertips, and despite the journey he had been through, it felt really good to feel it once again. He took his gloves off and flipped them over a couple of times.

"Holy crap!" Edward yelped, but some more blood started to flow out of his mouth.

"Come on." Mustang said sternly, pulling Edward by the arm, "Let's take you to Doctor Flora."

"Excuse me?!" Edward yelled, "I'm not letting her fix me! Get Marcoh! I'm not going to be an experiment for your practical!"

"Ed, shut up."

"I have to call Al!" Edward continued as he struggled and wiggled around a surprisingly sturdy Mustang, "I have to tell him that I can do alchemy! I have to call Winry so she can fix my leg!"

But then Edward threw up some more blood, and the scratch on his temple had burst to a full cut so that blood started to drop down the side of his face, and Mustang gave him a cocky smile before he started to push Edward forward.

They arrived to the Central Command building, into a large amphitheater, with a simple operating table in the middle. Mustang pushed Edward to the table and went over to present himself in front of the State Alchemist Board. "Ladies and gentleman, State Alchemist Edward Elric has kindly offered his wounds for Miss Winters to operate on." Some of the board clapped politely?

Edward gave Mustang a dirty look before wiping some of the blood off his mouth and walking to the operation table. He had been on them plenty of times before, but instead of some amateur alchemist from the north, it was Winry that would be hovering over him. And instead of his body, it was just his automail that would be under operation. He took off his uniform top so that his wound was exposed and laid down obediently before he waited for Flora to enter.

There was a pause and then the door of the theater opened. Hawkeye ushered Flora in, telling her who her patient was. Flora didn't say anything as she walked all the way through the room, and stopped by the table with her hands behind her back. She waited.

"Miss Winters." Mustang greeted, "You are to heal Edward of his wounds."

Flora's sharp, blue eyes glanced down at Edward and he looked back up at her. From this angle, one would consider her pretty, until of course they noticed the crease of anger and stress that had been etched between her eyebrows. Edward also noticed that her eyes weren't just a plain blue, but they had flecks of green inside them as well, and the flecks of black that came from her pupils were sharp and calculated. She said a simple, "Yes, Sir." Before reaching up and putting a medical bag on the table beside her.

Edward watched as she opened the bag and started to take out instruments, and she said casually, "Can you tell me what happened, Sir?"

"You were there." Edward snapped.

"I was escorted to this building when James made his first shot." Flora explained dully, a type of malice lacing her tone, "And I mean in regards to your wounds." She then glanced down at Edward pointedly, "Sir."

"He hit me with a cannonball." Ed murmured.

"Yes." Flora said gently as she reached down and pushed on his stomach, and Edward made a pained noise, "Your ribs are broken and you have internal bleeding. I'll need you to lay straight, please." She stated as she started to pull on some operation gloves after she laid out all her tools.

Edward glanced over and looked at the tools once he was settled down. "What are those!?"

Flora said absently, "My tools, Sir."

Mustang and the others leaned forward and watched after this. Edward's chest had a large bruise growing in the middle, and it was already turning purple and a very angry red. Edward could feel how painful it was but he ignored it to watch Flora reach over with what looked like a long, thin needle. At the top of the needle there was a tab with a small transmutation circle upon it. "This might hurt, Sir." Flora said gently as she placed her hand where his rib would be and pulled his skin taunt. Edward hissed, and then he groaned as she slowly pushed the needle into his body. She was slow, and it was ungodly painful for Edward, but eventually the tip of the sharp needle came in contact with his bone.

"Ow!" Edward hissed, but Flora ignored him and took her hands away so that Edward's muscle was the only thing holding the needle straight. She went over to her instruments and pulled out a piece of paper before returning to Edward. Smiling tensely, she pinched the tab with the transmutation circle gently. Edward groaned again, but then he stopped. He looked down and watched the telltale blue light emit from the inside of his body, and then he could see through his skin his bones. All of them, bright blue and shining, every single detail.

"You transmuted my bones." Edward whispered, "How?"

"It's just connective tissue, Sir." Flora mumbled before turning off the lamp beside the table so that the entire room was in darkness. Only Edward's bones emitted light, but they were pale and blue. Edward watched as Flora leaned over and observed them, her hair falling over her shoulder and tickling him.

"Major Elric has two bottom ribs broken." She announced, "However, I see that your collar bone on the right side was once fractured and it healed crooked, two disks in your spine are off-center, there is a bump in your upper arm bone that implies that you slept on this arm when it was broken, and your skull has a few weak spots. Furthermore, Sir, the cartilage on your right shoulder has been rubbed away. Do you find pain there often?"

"Sometimes…" Edward mumbled.

"It seems to be that you don't let your broken bones heal properly and you're calcium deficient. Do you drink milk?"

Mustang chuckled and answered, "Edward hates milk, Miss Winters."

"I see." Flora said, but she continued, "Major Elric, Sir, with your permission I'd like to realign your bones and restore the cartilage."

"Certainly." Edward said, "If you can do it."

"When I do, your bones will be very weak. You will need to consume calcium, or else they will break again."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her before saying, "Just fix the bones. I'll take care of it from there."

"Right." Flora mumbled so that only Edward could hear her, "Because you've done a marvelous job so far."

Edward had prepared to retort, but he didn't have the time. Flora had pinched the tab at the top of the needle, and his bones started to mold and bend together slowly, the light becoming brighter as they met. Edward clenched his jaw, refusing to yell out in pain. He arched his back slightly, but Flora's soft touch pushed him back down, keeping him still. Edward breathed heavily and clenched his fists in tight balls before looking at Flora, the green from her eyes stood out when his bones shone.

When the transmutation was complete, Mustang's voice said, "Miss Winters, don't you have pain reliever?"

"Yes, Sir." Flora said absently as she gently pulled out the first needle and started to draw a new transmutation circle on the tab of a second needle.

Havoc giggled from the back again. Hawkeye allowed herself to smile. Edward gave her a nasty look but was interrupted by the blue light once again. Then the pain in his chest completely went away with the new needle. He was not internally bleeding any longer, and the bruise had left.

"Doctor Marcoh, what do you think?"

"Impressive." Tim said kindly, "She's able to operate without actually cutting the patient open. Just think how handy she'd be on the battlefield…"

Edward sat up and started to put his shirt on, but he didn't speak to Flora or thank her. Flora, who had jumped at his sudden movement, went over to the lamp beside the table and turned it on, flooding the room with a soft golden light. She looked at the Major before her, most likely in pain from his fresh bones. He looked extremely distracted.

"Miss Winters." Mustang said, "Thank you for your demonstration. We will be in contact."

Flora was slightly taken aback. She immediately wondered if her not giving Edward pain reliever had ruined her chances. Maybe it was a sign of incorporation. Who'd let their fellow soldier feel pain?! She glanced at Edward, but he only looked at her from the side and he had a frown upon his face as he buttoned up his white undershirt. He reached over and grabbed his blue coat before saying to her softly, "You heard him. You're dismissed."

Swallowing hard, Flora took her bag and quickly put her tools back in. Then she turned to the State Alchemist Board and bowed before saying, "Thank you for this opportunity." And with that, she quickly walked out of the room, tears stinging her eyes. If Edward had said something while she walked away, she didn't hear it.

_  
Hello again! A few people have mentioned that they remember this story from the first time I posted it, which is great to hear! Hopefully this will be a more complete and better put together story for you. :) Let me know your thoughts!


	4. The Flower Alchemist

"What do you think, Ed?"

"No."

"But she healed your _entire_ skeleton!"

"So? That doesn't mean she's mature enough to be a State Alchemist."

"Ed. Now think about it. Just because someone hasn't gone through traumatic experiences doesn't mean they don't have the maturity to be a State Alchemist. Major Armstrong didn't have a traumatic childhood."

"I doubt that."

Mustang glared at the Fullmetal before getting up from his seat and walking over to the large window in his new, fancy, pristine office. He watched as a few of the students lingered, opting to look around Central before they went home to tell of their disappointments. There was silence between the two men, until Edward reached up and took his gloves off. He slowly raised his hand to his face and looked at the palm. The left hand was slightly rougher than the right, but they looked a lot more even now. He said absently, "I called Alphonse and told him about my alchemy. I told him to rush over. He'll be here for the State Alchemist Dinner."

Mustang made a noise that told Ed he had heard, but he wasn't registering. Edward glanced up at him when Mustang said, "Do you think Flora has a young man promised to her?"

"No." Edward said while wiggling his fingers absently, "She's a proper, spoiled brat."

Mustang laughed and then asked, "I think you've just met your match, Edward Elric."

"Father was my match." Edward countered, "The homunculi, Truth, they were my matches. They were strong and I fought them for my brother. And you think the _flower_ is my match."

Mustang made a face while he watched Central below him, but it turned in to a smile and he said to Edward sternly, "Not that kind of match, Edward. Or quite possibly I've found my own. Fate works in weird ways, you know."

Edward ignored his mumbling and continued to look at his hands, another enigma to him. He had given up alchemy for his brother, and now it was back. Everything was back to how it was—but why?

Mustang smiled and he looked around the courtyard before turning around and looking at Edward, "I've decided, Ed. I want Flora to be a State Alchemist." He said defiantly.

Edward gave him a dirty look between his fingers.

"I'm serious, Ed. She'll be a good asset to the military. She's smart, she's noble, she's kind…"

"She's young, she's naïve, she's foolish."

"She's beautiful."

"That's not even-! Mustang, can't you ever just think about other people for once?!"

But Mustang shook his head and started to head to the door, "I had Hawkeye go get the paperwork for Flora an hour ago." And with a slight hop in his step, Mustang smiled at Edward before closing the door behind him. Edward could only roll his eyes and get up from the chair, pulling his white gloves back on. After the State Alchemist Dinner, which was to present Flora with her title and pocket watch, Edward would be able to go back home and continue living his simple life. He was still in the military, a favor to Mustang after all the General had done for him, but Flora and Central were under his command, not Ed's. Edward could leave it all behind tomorrow and go out looking for the answers he needed.

Hawkeye had gone to Flora's hotel room personally and knocked gently on the door. It opened slowly to reveal Flora, standing in an oversized tee-shirt and shorts, looking haggard. Hawkeye gave her an astonished look.

"Oh..Lieutenant." Flora said, "I'm so sorry…I must have fallen asleep…"

"You've been crying, Miss Flora?" Hawkeye asked gently, though in a firm way that told Flora that the Lieutenant wasn't one for much pity if she could stand it.

"Just stress. Sorry, come in. I'll make a cup of tea."

"No need for that, Miss Flora." Hawkeye said as she handed Flora the invitation to the State Alchemist Dinner, "Your presence is requested."

"It is…?" Flora asked as she took the envelope and opened it. She started to read, and when she was finished, she covered her mouth with her hand and gasped before looking at Hawkeye, who was smiling. "I got in?! I'm a State Alchemist?"

"Not yet." Hawkeye stated, "When you get your name tonight, you will be. I look forward to working with you." And Hawkeye made a sharp salute before she turned around to leave while Flora reread the letter. Upon turning around, in which Flora couldn't see her, Hawkeye's smile dropped and she walked away stonily.

Flora ran in to her hotel room and slammed the door in excitement before stopping. In order to go to this dinner, she needed a dress. The men of the military were to wear their blue uniforms, freshly pressed, but the woman could wear what they pleased. So Flora rummaged around her luggage and found one of her summer dresses and decided she'd dye it and re-sew it with alchemy, and so she spent the rest of the afternoon making it.

As the afternoon turned to dusk and the sun that shone over Central started to go under the horizon, accredited alchemists from all around Amestris gathered in suits and ties, waxes shoes, thin white scarves, with their best cars and plus ones. This particular event was initiated by Mustang when he became General, because, in his words, why not?

That night, Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang both stood in front of the mirror that Mustang had in his office, both still getting ready.

"You're cruel, you know that." Riza stated as she ran her fingers through her long blond hair. She was frowning.

"I'm innovative." Mustang stated as he went to put his military pins in his coat, "Intelligent, a good father figure…"

"You'll hurt someone, Sir." Riza stated again, before glancing at him through the mirror. She watched as his gloved hands fumbled with the sharp pins, and she turned around to do it for him. She had decided in wearing a red, long-sleeved dress that ended right before her knees and some black heels that made her slightly taller. Simple, for as complicated her life could be.

Mustang stared down at her, letting his hands fall limp as he watched her intently, "We have plenty of military personal. I'm allowed to be flexible."

"Manipulative." Riza corrected as she gently pricked his skin with one of his pins. Mustang hissed, and then he hissed again with a grin. Unamused, Riza turned to leave him to finish his preparations as she went to find Flora's paperwork.

Mustang yelled after her while still looking in the mirror, "You'll see, Lieutenant! I'm a great judge of character! Strategic!" He finished, but as he looked to the door, he watched it close.

When Roy finally got the chance to leave his office and travel through the building, he found Riza standing beside the door that would go in to the Dinner, waiting for him. She stared at him as she always did, an envelope and small parcel in her hand, and he nodded before opening the door for her and walking through.

Everyone who was anyone in the military was present. People were already standing around and drinking wine, but Mustang scanned the crowed for someone specific.

"Sir." Hawkeye stated, and Mustang glanced at her and followed her eyesight. Flora was standing in the middle of a group of young men, looking uncomfortable. Mustang started strutting towards her after brushing Hawkeye off, and he scanned the room for Edward. Fullmetal was in the corner, a glass of wine forgotten in his hand, talking fervently to his brother in hush tones. Alphonse was immersed in whatever Edward was saying, and the two brothers were ignoring everything, and everyone, around them.

Annoyed, Mustang approached the group. Most of the men were young officers, vying for her attention. "Miss Flora." Mustang said strongly, causing whomever hadn't noticed his presence to jump away.

"General." Flora said, surprised and just as taken aback as the young men, "Good evening.."

Mustang gave her a shining smile before offering his hand, his sharp eyes bearing in to her, "May I have this dance?"

Flora recoiled gently, but she caught herself. Her new commanding officer wanted to dance with her, and his eyes softened as he watched her blush. "Of course…" She said softly, before excusing herself from the flock of men and letting Mustang take her hand and pull her to the dance floor. The men watched intently but dared not move. They would be moving no longer; once Mustang claimed her, they would be dead men to try to win her favor now. Sighing and cursing Mustang and his influence, they took more swigs of their alcohol and disbursed in search of other young women to harass.

Mustang spun with Flora quickly; it took all her concentration not to trip up. Despite his stony façade, Mustang was an excellent dancer. Smooth, controlled, and when Flora did miss a step, all he hand to do was lift her; he was strong. Mustang watched her face as it flushed even more as she watched her feet, but he said, "So how are you liking Central?"

"It's nice." Flora said as she glanced at him politely, "The people here are very friendly."

"I'll say." Mustang said as he glanced at a few of the men watching Flora, but he diverted his gaze to what she was wearing. He twirled her so he could watch her green dress fluff up around her. It had ruffles at the top so that it could be off the shoulder, baring her collarbone and neck, and it cinched her waist; modest, Mustang supposed. Certainly not firehot like Hawkeye, but it'll do. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." Flora said, nervous, "I made it today."

Mustang's eyebrows rose in the same mock interest he showed her the day before, "Made? You can make dresses too?"

"I learned how to sew in school…" Flora explained, but then she cursed herself at Mustang's condescending smirk. It seemed that everything she knew was from her etiquette classes. She knew the medical practice inside and out, alchemy enough to apply it, but Mustang was good at asking her the questions that received amusing answers. To him, at least.

"I see." Mustang said as he let his arm slid down her back so that it was on her hip, "Another one of your proper classes. How interesting." His large, gloved hand stroked the smaller hand that it was holding while her other hand seemed to shiver on his shoulder, "They must come in handy."

"Not anymore." Flora stated as Mustang slowly pulled her closer to him. Her face became bright red by this point, and she couldn't look him in the eye. They swayed like this for a few moments in silence, Flora being too scared to say anything and Mustang too comfortable.

But then he said huskily, his chin pressed against her temple, "I'll tell you now, Miss Flora Winters, you've picked quite the fight."

Flora's eyes widened as she continued to sway with him, but she didn't look him in the eye, "I'm sorry?"

"Joining the military." Mustang clarified, "Quite the strange step for an 18-year-old that plays piano and sews." He pulled her even closer and smelled her fluffy, curly brown hair, pinned up in a lose bun at the nape of her neck, "Don't lie to me. You're not the military type."

Flora's nose had been stuffed into the shoulder of Mustang, her being so petit, but with her eyes she could see the other officers watching her. This dinner was in her honor, after all. She was the new State Alchemist, the new generation of military, led by a new government in a new country. Everything was afresh and bright, everything was still clean and tidy. Everything was still pure after all the dirt had been washed away, except for General Mustang, it seemed. She whispered desperately, "I just want to help people…"

"And that's fine." Mustang said softly as he swayed, his eyes becoming in contact with Edward's confused and somewhat steel gaze, "But I know you're lying about something, Miss Winters, and I intend to find out."

Flora could have, would have, stopped her dancing at that moment. When her father had caught her in a lie, when anyone of authority had caught her in a lie, she immediately told them the truth. It hurt a lot less to tell the truth quickly, than to drag it out with a rusty knife. But Flora didn't tell the truth, in fact, she didn't say anything. Only absently swayed, pressed against her new commanding officer, stiff with fear.

Mustang, however, was at ease, and he watched as Edward pushed himself off the wall and away from Alphonse to start walking over to him. At that moment, Mustang also watched as a few of the lower officers started to approach him as well. So he suddenly pushed Flora away but held on to her by her upper arms and looked at Edward, "Fullmetal, what a pleasant surprise."

"Mustang, we need to talk. Alphonse and I have to leave Central for a while—"

"None of that. It's Flora's special night." Mustang argued back playfully, still holding the flushed girl at arm's length, and then he turned to look at the officers, "Men?"

They saluted dutifully, and one said, "Sir, a conference is requested by Major Armstrong. He said it wouldn't interfere with tonight's events."

"Very well." Mustang said, and he pushed Flora to Edward, "Dance with her. I'll come talk to you when you're finished." And without any other word to Flora, he turned around and walked away with the officers.

Edward, angry and now nervous, looked down at the girl in his arms. Flora stared back at him just as terrified, but Edward knew that it wouldn't do to not dance with her. Everyone was watching, and he'd get quite the earful from Mustang, Hawkeye, Alphonse, Winry, and the lady who sold apples outside the Central building if he didn't dance with her. So reluctantly, he took his position by taking her hand and putting his other hand on her side; she complied with her own position, though it should be noted that they stayed at arm's length.

They danced in silence, mechanically, before Flora broke it, "How are your bones?"

"Fine." Edward said absently, "They were sore for a while but I don't feel the pain in my collarbone."

"That's nice." Flora nodded, "I'm glad it worked. Have you been drinking milk to make them strong?"

"I hate milk." Edward stated automatically as he glanced around for Alphonse. His younger brother had been asked to dance by one of the lower female officers and was jubilantly talking about his trip from home to Central. The younger official was laughing and smiling, Alphonse was so comfortable in social situations.

Flora was silent for a while after being shot down. Edward danced, as he should, but he never looked down at her. He always looked away, trying to make eye contact with Alphonse, who would hopefully come over and introduce himself and save Edward from the awkward situation. However, no matter how hard he tried to not look at the flushing girl before him, he couldn't help but glance down at her when she said, "I'm sorry for not giving you pain reliever yesterday…"

Edward watched her guilt-ridden face, and he said, "No. That's fine. I've felt worse." He swayed her to the side to get closer to Alphonse, but said, "I've never felt that much pain in _that_ part of my body before, not all at the same time, but I have nothing to complain about."

"I was upset." Flora explained, "Upset because you didn't think I could be a State Alchemist."

By this point, Flora must have assumed that they were going to have a real conversation, so she had looked up at him. Edward was watching her intently with his sharp eyes, and though he was still dancing, he said, "Don't think that just because you get a name and a watch tonight that I'll think you can be a State Alchemist." Edward stated.

Flora flared, "Well General Mustang thinks I can be."

"General Mustang also likes how you look, not what you can do." Edward countered.

He was expecting Flora to start yelling at him. He was used to it after all. Second Lieutenant Maria, Winry, even Hawkeye a few times. All the women in his life seemed to enjoy giving him an earful, so he waited. But Flora smiled sadly and said, "I know…"

Edward stopped dancing, confused, "What?"

"I know." Flora said, "I know that I was only asked to be a State Alchemist so Mustang could…admire me. He's made it very obvious."

"And you're just going to accept that?" Edward asked, "He's your commanding officer, sure, but it's harassment. If you feel uncomfortable—"

But Flora simply shook her head at him. Edward became even more confused. Why hadn't she blown up at him yet? But she replied, "He's very intelligent, your General. He knows just as much as I do that I can't back out now. No matter what."

Edward recognized the determined gleam in her eye; the same gleam he had seen in the mirror many times before. He said gently, "Then I hope it's worth it."

Flora smiled and said, "Me too, Major Elric."

"You can call me by my first name." Edward stated, "We're of same rank now, anyway."

Flora smiled and held out her hand as though to shake, and Edward took it, "I'm Flora. Nice to meet you, Edward. I look forward in proving you wrong."

"And you, Flora." Edward said with a smile of approval, "And I look forward to being proven wrong." but they didn't continue their conversation; they were interrupted by Alphonse.

"Brother." Alphonse said, "Sorry, I got caught up. Did you talk to General Mustang?"

"Not yet. Alphonse, this is Flora. She's the new State Alchemist. Flora, this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." He did introduce them, but it was still forced.

"Oh, hello." Flora said pleasantly, "You two look so much alike…"

"Wow." Alphonse chuckled, "That'll never get old, will it, Brother?"

"No way!" Edward agreed, laughing. Flora smiled at the two of them, though it was obvious that she didn't know the story of the Elric brothers. And why would she? Being from a small village in Green Valley, isolated from everyone, with only Tim Marcoh's notes to teach her alchemy, it was no wonder that the brothers' inside joke was beyond her.

"So where are you from?" Alphonse asked, smiling. His hair was cut short and his bright, blue eyes shone. He looked happy.

"Green Valley. In the North." Flora explained, "It's cut out of a mountain."

"We most likely passed it while going North, don't you think, Brother?" Alphonse asked, "I bet it's beautiful. Do you miss it?"

"Not at the moment." Flora explained, "This is my home now." She glanced between them, Edward slightly taller than Alphonse, but not by much, but the two towered over her nevertheless. She enquired, "You two get along very well for brothers…I often see brothers fight."

"Oh, we fight." Alphonse laughed, "I usually win, too."

"You do not." Edward countered, "I'm older. So I win by default."

"That's not strategic at all, Brother." Alphonse scolded, "You're always so bad at being strategic. That's why I always win."

They continued in a playful argument, most likely to amuse Flora, who laughed with them. But they were quickly interrupted. "Miss Winters." Came Hawkeye's strong voice, and Flora turned around. "We need you for your presentation."

"Yes, Ma'am." Flora said as she started to follow Hawkeye. She turned around to glance at Edward, whose carefree smile had turned sour as he sternly watched her walk away. Alphonse, however, waved her good luck. So she smiled, in a tense way.

She was presented to General Roy Mustang herself, wearing her little green dress that made her suddenly feel like she was in grade school instead of standing in front of the entire military. Mustang smiled at her and waited as Hawkeye gestured for Flora to stand next to Mustang so they could both face the military. Everyone had stopped to watch.

Fuhrer Grumman stood next to Mustang and announced in a loud voice, "As commanding State Alchemist, and a trustworthy General, Roy Mustang, I have given you the responsibility of picking the new State Alchemist. You have made your choice, so I leave you with the responsibly of taking her under your command, and presenting her with her name and pocket watch. Please proceed."

"Thank you, Sir." Mustang said as he saluted, and he turned to Flora. He was serious, no winks or smiles or coy looks, just professional. It took Flora slightly aback.

"Miss Flora Winters." Mustang started, and he held up the documentation, "In order to work as a State Alchemist under the military and the government of Amestris, you have three invaluable duties to always fulfill. You must obey the military, you must not create gold, and most importantly, you must not create humans." At this, he glanced at Edward before looking at Flora again, "Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes, Sir."

Mustang nodded and reached to Hawkeye beside him, who gave him the certificate, and he read it out loud:

"This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name _The Flower Alchemist_ to Flora Winters in the name of Fuhrer Grumman.

The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military.

A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of the examination, [s]he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist.

The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "Major". Do you accept, Flora?"

"Yes, Sir." Flora stated back, stiff and unsure. She glanced at Edward, who looked as steel as ever.

"Then take this." Mustang stated, giving her the certificate, "And please accept this." He reached to grab the small parcel from Hawkeye, and opened it to reveal the coveted pocket watch, lying in a bed of red velvet. "This is yours to use as identification as a State Alchemist. When you put this on, you will be Major Flora Winters, the Flower Alchemist." He held it out to her.

Flora's entire body was shaking, in fear, in hesitation, and in absolute excitement, as she reached forward and took a delicate hold of the watch. Smooth and cold, it fit perfectly in her hand, and she went to tie the end of it to her waistband on her dress. She had especially made a pocket to place the watch, so after sliding her thumb across the Amestrian Dragon in admiration, she gently placed it in her pocket, looked at Mustang, and saluted.

Mustang smiled and saluted back, and the crowd around them clapped at the newcomer. Mustang stated to her gently while their words could be drowned out, "We thought your name was so clever, we couldn't resist. You are quite the flower in the middle of a winter's storm, after all."

"I love it, General. Thank you." Flora replied, and she greeted Fuhrer Grumman who had approached her with a large smile before taking one of her small hands in both of his and shaking it vigorously, laughing.

And thus, Clara Harris became the Flower Alchemist, the 9th State Alchemist to serve the Amestrian Military.

_

Hello all! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :)


	5. Time For A Vacation

_Monday, August 17, 1918_

 _James Swensten, now deemed as the Bullet Killer, is still on the loose after breaking out of Military Confinement just three weeks ago. Swensten, once a budding State Alchemist, cracked under the pressure during the practical State Alchemist exam just over a month ago. When asked about the student's disposition, General Roy Mustang commented that, "…he seemed fine during the interview. Seemed like a good, strong lad. It's too bad he couldn't take the heat. He had a real chance on becoming a State Alchemist."_

 _James Swensten is tall with black hair and green eyes, broad shoulders, and is often wearing a dark trench coat that doubles as camouflage. If you see anyone by this description, please call the military or seek out one of the many personal that patrol Central City. Until Swensten is incarcerated, there has been a curfew of 10:00pm for civilian residents of Central. At the time of this article, Swensten has killed 13 military personal and 3 civilians._

"Al, stay back." Edward mumbled as he leaned over to look around the corner of one of Central's buildings that led into an alleyway, he used the street lamp to shine light in an otherwise dark street, but he became confused, "I don't see him…"

After Flora's presentation, Mustang had pulled Edward aside and roughly told him that, no, he was not going to go running off with Alphonse to search for the Truth. Mustang had made it perfectly, almost obnoxiously, clear that he needed Edward by his side.

Angry, Edward had almost made a scene, but Alphonse said he'd stay in Central with his brother until they caught James Swensten. That somewhat calmed Edward; at least he'd be able to see his brother, alive and well and breathing, everyday, just in case. They were given an apartment in the middle of Central City, near the military buildings, and were on call twenty-four hours a day. But that didn't mean that Edward wasn't still looking. Every day he'd go to the library and try to figure out a way to understand why he could do alchemy, and all the while trying to avoid alchemy as much as he could. Just in case. By day he was Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric under General Roy Mustang's command, and by night he was the seeker of Truth. Just like old times. Almost.

"It's just like the good old times, Brother." Alphonse commented once, in hopes of cheering Edward up.

"They were not good." Edward had retorted, "You didn't have your body and I was always scared of losing you. They were the most agonizing years of my life."

But at that moment, shielded in darkness, Edward and Alphonse had been called by Mustang to patrol the streets, and they had caught a glance of James near the Central military buildings just a few minutes previous, but Edward had opened his big mouth and scared the student away. They had tried running after the serial killer, but he was either too fast, or very good at hiding with that damn trench coat.

"What do you mean you don't see him?" Alphonse whispered out, "He's been shooting everything in his path…"

"Well not at the moment." Edward growled out, "That's his thing. He seems to know how to make himself invisible…"

There was a loud BANG! and the boys both jumped before turning the other way and looking behind them. It crackled through the air and made Edward duck his head awkwardly, watching the pillar of smoke rise into the night sky. He glanced at Al, "That was near the hospital…"

Alphonse didn't need to reply. They didn't need to speak any more. They both turned and started running through the streets of Central, through the streetlamps and sharply turning corners, until they arrived at the hospital. The Central Hospital, attached to the Medical University, was the only building in the neighborhood that still had lights on inside. Edward could still see a few nurses walking in front of the windows, some with children, others with medicine, and a few were in civilian clothes, just getting off work. But the nurses didn't concern Edward and Alphonse; it was the patients.

Edward had spent a lot of time in the hospital earlier in his life. It was almost his second home, Winry's home being his first after he and Alphonse burned down their own. He knew exactly where everything was; heck, he once knew the head nurse by her first name before she retired.

"Why would he go to the hospital?" Alphonse asked as they walked across the street, glancing through the shadows, "He doesn't seem the type to turn on innocent people…He's been aiming for military personal."

"Like Scar." Edward commented, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was a type of copycat."

"So then why the hospital?" Alphonse asked again, "Who's in the hospital that he would want to harm?"

Edward shook his head, he didn't know, and he glanced at the bright windows before them, hoping that they'd open their mouths and tell him. It was close to midnight now, but he still saw the nurses walking to and fro or talking to each other about their days. The windows of the hospital, alight, could give him some answers. Some indication of the target. Tim Marcoh had left Central for a trip back to his original village, and other than him, Edward couldn't put his finger on who else would be there at midnight. James had targeted a park near the hospital, but not the hospital itself, as though he knew Edward would arrive in a timely manner. What was he doing?

And then, he saw Flora Winters walk in front of one of the windows.

"Damn!" Edward cursed as he started to run, "I completely forgot! Major Flora has been working with Doctor Marcoh. He mentioned it to Mustang today when he gave a report on how she was doing."

Alphonse was running dutifully beside him, and he asked, "How is she doing?"

Edward came to the door of the hospital and opened it roughly, making a little ringing noise by the bell that was attached to the door. He ignored his brother and walked through into the lobby, and the nurses, military nurses at least, stopped what they were doing and saluted when Edward flashed his Pocket Watch to them. To avoid detection they wore their civilian clothes, but that didn't mean they didn't have a reputation.

"Where's Major Flora Winters?" Edward demanded.

"Doctor Flora is in the children's ward." One of the nurses answered, confused, "Third floor."

"Don't let anyone else in." Edward said sternly as he started for the stairs. Alphonse followed, and as they were walking, Edward continued their conversation, "Doctor Marcoh said she doesn't need to attend the Medical University. He said her alchemy and her normal medical skills have improved greatly—" Edward glanced around a corner and searched the shadows, but there was no movement, "She learns fast."

"So she's a good State Alchemist." Alphonse suddenly said, making Edward stop. "You were wrong."

"Flowers don't fight." Edward said while glancing around a corner, "Flowers just sit there and look pretty. They can't defend themselves, not even from weeds."

"Ed." Alphonse scolded.

But Edward didn't have the time; he started to ascend the last flight of stairs. He opened the door and started walking down the long, cold corridor until he could hear some talking; he looked in every single room on the way. But the hallways was mainly dark, the children of the third floor asleep for the night. There was only one light, and Edward followed it.

"Flora?" Edward called out, "Flora, are you here? Flora?!" He glanced around one of the rooms and in to the room that was lighted. However, it was empty—it was the nurses' lounge.

In a flurry, Flora was behind him, giving him a dirty look. She was wearing her military skirt, but with a black long-sleeved shirt tucked in instead of her military coat. Her fluffy, curly hair, which had grown to be down to her back when down, was tied up in a messy bun and she looked tired. "Major Elric!" She hissed out, trying to keep quiet, "Please do not yell! The children are trying—"

"Edward." He corrected, "You're supposed to call me Edward."

"You almost woke—" But she was interrupted by a baby crying. Giving him a cold look, she turned around and grabbed a towel to put on her shoulder on the way. She made a motion for the two of them to follow her, so they did awkwardly.

They followed her to a dark room, which Edward deduced was the nursery. They stood by the door as she went to one of the many cribs and picked up one of the babies. She held it close and started to bop herself up and down gently to calm him. His crying stopped, but it could be heard that the baby was still wining. Flora left the nursery to stand in the hallway and while bopping, she turned to look at the brothers, "This is a surprise. Are you here to check up on my progress, Maj—Edward?"

"At midnight?" Edward snapped, "We're here to make sure you're okay."

"What?" Flora flushed, confused. She moved the towel away from the baby's face delicately when it started to gurgle. Edward could tell she had been extremely focused up until that point.

"Do you remember the student alchemist that attacked the military during the practical?" Edward continued, "James?"

"Of course. He broke your rib. How are you feeling, by the way? Have you started drinking milk like I told you to?"

Alphonse laughed, "Brother never drinks milk. He hates it! Winry can't even get him to—"

"Winry?" Flora asked.

"Nevermind that." Edward said, giving Alphonse a scolding look, "Look. We think James is after you."

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Flora asked as she looked down at the baby. It was asleep again, cuddle up to her breast and snoring lightly.

"You became a State Alchemist." Edward said coolly.

Flora gave him a concerned look, but Alphonse interrupted the both of them before they could bicker. "He's very cute. What's his name?"

Flora glanced from a bitter-looking Edward to the baby in her arms. She said gently, "He doesn't have one."

"Doesn't have one?" Alphonse whispered, crushed, "But why?"

Edward looked down at the child, cuddled up and peaceful. He had blond hair and Edward had noticed that his eyes were brown. But he became distracted by Flora's voice, "When I delivered him, his mother died. The same fever that took my mother." And ours, Edward thought as he stared down at the child. But Flora continued, "This fever is still lurking around, but we can't figure out how to combat it. We only know that it affects pregnant or sick women—with low immune systems."

"Oh…" Alphonse whispered as he leaned over Flora's shoulder, "He's very cute, though."

Flora nodded, but she was sad. She glanced at the two of them, but it was Edward that she was speaking to, "I'm sorry Edward, I haven't proven you wrong yet."

Edward was taken aback. He hadn't realized just how much of an effect his words had on her. "I—I didn't mean it like that."

"No, no." Flora stopped him, "You were right. I have a lot of learning to do…" She tried giving him a smile, a smile that showed Edward that though she wasn't as smart as she thought she was, she was determined. However, her smile was tired, her lips were chapped, her eyes were dull. She stopped bopping and she quietly carried the unnamed child back in to the nursery. Edward and Alphonse waited patiently until she came out again, closing the door slightly.

"Listen. Enough of that. About being a State Alchemist." Edward said gently, "I think you should go on a vacation."

"What? But why? I have to be here—"

"You're not safe here." Edward countered, "If you go home until we catch James, you'll be safer. Plus, you've been working straight for a month…Even I've never worked that hard…" Bit of a lie he thought.

Flora looked concerned as she glanced through the windows of the nursery.

Edward said finally, "Think about it Flora. You can't find a cure for the fever if you're dead."

"Ed!" Alphonse hissed.

"No, he's right." Flora told Alphonse, "Maybe I should go for a break…If I don't die from his hand, I'll die from exhaustion."

"Great!" Edward said, pleased with himself, "We'll get a ticket for the train for you tonight! I'll escort you to Mustang myself-"

"Doctor Flora." Came a new voice, one that grabbed Flora's attention particularly. It was deep and smooth, somewhat like Mustang's, only less demanding. Edward turned around.

A fellow doctor was walking down the hallway, wearing a doctor's coat. He was tall, taller than Edward and Mustang, and he wore wireframe glasses; his hair was black and combed back and he had a friendly smile upon his face. He smiled at Edward, first, "Major Edward Elric. What a surprise."

"Do I know you?" Edward asked, harsher than he thought he would.

"No, no." The doctor chuckled, "I started working here when you were younger. But I've heard a lot about you—our best customer, right?" And he laughed. He held out his hand for Edward to shake, but the blond simply stared at him.

"This is Doctor Manse West, Edward." Flora introduced, "He's my boss."

"Oh." Edward said, "Well great. Just the man I wanted to talk to. Alphonse, will you go patrol the hallways?"

"Sure." Alphonse said, walking away awkwardly. With Edward near Flora and Alphonse looking through the hospital, she'd be safe for the moment.

Doctor West glanced at Alphonse's retreating figure before glancing at Edward, "What was it that you needed, Lieutenant?"

"I'll need you to give Flora permission to leave for a few weeks." Edward stated, "Give her two weeks off, perhaps."

Doctor West was taken aback, "But why? Is something wrong?" He glanced at Flora, "You know how many time's I've had to tell her to go home. She works herself to the ground…"

"Yeah." Edward interrupted, "So we'll let her go home tonight." And Edward realized how annoying it was to look up to Doctor West.

"Oh, my." Doctor West said, disappointed, "Flora, I don't know how to say this but…" He glanced between Flora and Edward, his sharp eyes, and he finished, "I was actually going to ask you for a date tomorrow night."

"Oh." Flora said, her face becoming bright pink. "I've never been asked on a date before…"

Edward glanced between the two of them, suddenly uncomfortable. He had never asked a girl on a date either, but for Manse, it was a breeze.

Manse looked at Edward, "Are you positive you have to steal her away from me? You can't let her stay one more day? One more night perhaps?"

Edward stared at Manse, confused and slightly outraged. Death, especially dying at the hands of a deranged serial killer, wasn't a joke. You can't reschedule death, so Edward said sourly, "Sorry. She's to be on a train home tonight."

"And you have authority to just…tell her what to do?" Manse countered as he went to stand beside Flora. He reached up and protectively wrapped her small shoulders in his arm.

"Sorry." Edward said smoothly, unfazed, "Her safety is more important than a date. Flora, we're leaving."

"Yes, Sir." Flora said obediently, as she slowly walked out of Manse's protective arm and she started to follow Edward.

"A rain check, Flora?" Manse called behind her.

Flora glanced back at him, cheeks pink, and she said, "Yes, of course. Have a good few weeks."

Manse gave her a charming smile as he waved, "You too. Write me a letter, will you?" Flora waved back to him bashfully and hugged herself as she walked behind Edward, a dumb smile on her face.

"Come _on_." Edward snapped while grabbing her upper arm and dragging her through the corridor. Flora followed silently, face still red, and it was still red as Alphonse came in to view. Edward addressed his brother, "Did you see him?"

"No." Alphonse said and he looked to Flora, "Are you okay Miss Flora? You're face is so red…"

"She's fine." Edward said as he continued to drag her down the hallway, "Flora, we'll go get your things first, then take you to Mustang."

"Sure." Flora stated, quiet. "It's this way."

Flora was "studying" at the Central Medical University, but most of her time was spent in the hospital, working as one of the surgeons, and not only that, in the past few weeks, more and more patients had mentioned that they were willing to be worked on by her, since her alchemic surgery left no scars. By no means did this mean that Flora was the head doctor, like Doctor West, and her special medical expertise could only be used a fraction of the time; most of the time, she could only do traditional medicine. However, all that in to play, Flora lived in a small dorm room on the medical campus, but often she slept in the staff room of the hospital instead. They had to leave the hospital to head to Flora's apartment, and this made Edward particularly nervous.

"How far away is your house?" Alphonse asked casually. The younger Elric, being more intoned to Flora's proper disposition than Edward, had offered the brunette his arm and she had taken it gratefully. They were strolling casually, talking comfortably, while Edward walked in front of them, looking through the shadows.

"Just around the bend there." Flora answered as she watched Ed, almost like their guard dog. But she returned her gaze to Alphonse, who was taller, "Alphonse, what did your parents think when you started doing alchemy?"

"Our mother was thrilled." Alphonse said with a smile, a smile that remembered his mother's beloved smile, "We started doing alchemy to make her feel better after out father left. But then we realized that we had a real knack for it; Edward especially. He was a prodigy, after all."

"A prodigy?" Flora's interest peaked.

"You don't know?" Alphonse asked, "Edward became a State Alchemist when he was twelve."

At this, Flora stopped abruptly and watched as Alphonse stopped also, his arm still supporting her. She looked shocked and confused, but most of all, extremely offended.

"Have I said something?"

"No, no of course not." Flora assured, "It's just…Edward doesn't think I can be a State Alchemist." She glanced at the other blond before them; he was looking through an alleyway suspiciously so he couldn't hear them, "But he thought he could be one at the age of twelve…"

"It's complicated with Ed." Alphonse explained, "He had…seen things. Before becoming a State Alchemist."

Flora watched Edward, with her standing there with Alphonse patiently waiting for her to decide when to walk again. Edward, upon realizing that he wasn't being followed as dutifully as expected, turned around and looked right at Flora. His eyes shone like that of a wolf, and they watched Flora closely, flitting over her features almost mechanically. Those eyes apparently had seen things that Flora hadn't. Horrifying, strange, majestic, magical or confusing things, which would explain why he was so set at keeping Flora out of the military. Flora tried hardening her jaw, but she was conscious that it only made her look like she gulped; exactly not her intention.

"And Edward was mature enough to be a Major of the Military at the age of twelve?"

"Of course not." Alphonse said with a bit of a laugh, "The military practically raised him. But Edward doesn't think twice whether or not he's bitten off more than he can chew; he'll chew anything."

Flora watched as Edward gave her a confused look. He was wearing simple black slacks with a dark long sleeved shirt, pulled up to his elbows, out of uniform, so he blended in quite well with the darkness around him; his eyes shone, she could see him only because of his eyes. Sharp as knives and as bright as the sun.

"I think you're going to make a great State Alchemist." Alphonse said with a smile, "But Edward, he's not like me. When he says you can't do something, it's not because he thinks you can't. It's because he doesn't want to watch you find out the same things he had to. "

"That's very selfish." Flora stated, causing Alphonse to start, "How can you think a flower will grow if you shield it from the harsh rays of the sun?"

Despite himself, Alphonse started to laugh. Still with Flora on his arm, looking confused as Edward. Flora smiled awkward and glanced at the elder Elric, but Edward wasn't looking at them anymore. He was running towards them. And in an instant, Edward screamed to Alphonse, "Al! Take Flora!" Before he clapped his hands and slammed them down on the ground quickly. A wall rose between Flora and Alphonse and whatever was behind them. Quickly, Alphonse wrapped an arm around Flora's shoulders and lifted her up. He spun her around lithely and started to practically carry her away from the wall.

Clapping his hands again, Edward made an opening in the wall and ran through. The Bullet Killer stood there, his guns ready, watching Edward.

"So, you are hunting Major Flora."

"Of course!" James yelled, "If she dies, they'll need a new State Alchemist, and I can try again!" Then he manically laughed in that way that indicated he wasn't completely there anymore.

Edward shook his head at the Killer's logic before clapping his hands and pulling his spear from the ground before him. He took it and wielded it by pointing the tip to James, "You're not touching her."

"Who says that, little guy?" And he laughed as Edward fell into complete rage and started charging at him. The Killer was a few heads taller than him, and he had added a few more guns from the last time Edward fought him. He had his hidden canon, which Edward had learned to avoid after being hit last time, but around his waist there was a belt of ammunition, all to be amplified by his alchemy so that the bullets were to turn to fire. One by one, he pulled each gun out and attempted to shoot Edward with it; they became so overwhelming that Edward had to transmute his spear into a shield instead.

Meanwhile, Alphonse was standing behind Flora as she hastily unlocked her dorm room, arms spread like a wall himself. Once open, she rushed inside and turned on one of the lamps before running to her room to grab her suitcase. Alphonse stood at the door, waiting.

"We should call the hospital." Flora said while she carried clothes from her drawer to her bag without folding them. "Doctor West's office phone number is by the phone. Can you do it Al?"

"Do you think he'll still be there? It's close to one in the morning." Alphonse commented while taking the phone to his ear anyway.

"He was supposed to go home at nine." Flora yelled while rushing in to the kitchen to grab her medical bag, left behind during breakfast that morning. "Try anyway?"

Alphonse dialed but there was no answer, a receptionist picked up. "Is Doctor West there?" Alphonse asked.

"He went home. He said he was a little depressed after being turned down by Doctor Flora."

"He was turned down?" Alphonse asked, suddenly feeling awkward, but he recovered, "Then I'll tell you. The Bullet Killer is out on the street. You should close the hospital down so he can't get in."

"Yes, Sir." Said the nurse.

"Oh, I'm not in the military…" Alphonse tried, "I'm Edward's brother…"

"You were the one that was in the metal suit." The nurse said, with a laugh, "I remember you!"

Alphonse smiled as Flora carried one of her suitcases out to the hallway before rushing in again. "That's right…Yes. I had that suit for training."

"Oh, I always thought you were in the military with your brother. My apologies."

"No, that's alright." Alphonse said calmly before smiling.

"And you haven't joined the military yet? I thought that was what you were training for. You should—you'd make a great officer."

Alphonse blushed, "Me? In the military? I'm just a university student…"

"So is Doctor Flora, but she's handling everything well." The nurse on the other line commented, but then she said, "I'm sorry Mr. Elric, but one of the children has woken up."

Alphonse hung the phone up, thinking and distracted. He walked over to the discarded suitcase and picked it up. Flora came out of her room wearing a green skirt with a new sweater over it and a coat on her arm. The train ride was to take a full day, in which Flora would most likely read.

"Come on." Alphonse said, "We'll meet Ed at Mustang's office."

Flora nodded before following in haste. Alphonse had offered his arm again, and he could still hear his brother fighting the Bullet Killer with various explosions and echoing claps resonating throughout the City. But for the time being, he stood as tall as he could, proud.

When they got to Mustang's office, there was already a ticket for the train waiting for her on his desk. He was watching her and Alphonse intently as he said, "We're waiting for Fullmetal. I sent back up." Flora nodded and Alphonse went to speak to Havoc, and Mustang motioned for her, "Take a seat."

"That's not prop—"

"Your legs are shaking, Flower." Mustang commanded, "Take a seat."

Flora turned around and found one of the seats to use when Mustang had a guest. She daintily sat upon it, her legs curled under the seat itself, and her hands on her lap. She tried to look at anything but Mustang, but he said, "So. How's life at the hospital?"

"Very well, thank you." Flora immediately said, "Doctor Marcoh taught me a lot before he went home. Doctor West is my supervisor when he's gone."

"Doctor West?"

"He's not an alchemist." Flora explained, "He transferred from East City about five years ago—"

"Ah. Well, I don't really pay attention to the civilians." Mustang countered, but he glanced up upon hearing his door opening. Edward walked through, a little banged up but not as bad as the first time he met with the Bullet Killer. He gave a look to Flora before looking around for Alphonse. Mustang greeted, "Fullmetal, glad you could make it."

"I see you got the message about sending Flora home." Edward said while approaching; he took the seat next to Flora lazily, sprawling his legs out and leaning his head on his shoulder. Comparatively, he was slack and she was stiff.

"I've been wanting to give her a break for the past week. I thought the Bullet Killer might go after her. Was I correct?"

"Of course." Edward scowled.

"Your train will leave in an hour." Mustang said, turning his attention back to Flora, "Edward will be your escort back to Green Valley."

Edward jumped and opened his mouth to protest, but it was Flora who spoke out of turn, completely improper, "No!"

"I'm sorry?" Mustang asked, appalled.

Flora swallowed and without looking at Edward, who was equally confused, she said, "I mean…Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be proper."

"What?" Edward asked, aghast.

"Edward and I are the same age." Flora explained, "And we'd be alone in an isolated train carriage for an entire day…Unsupervised."

The gears took a little while in Edward's brain to turn, but when he figured out what she was implying, he gagged and yelled, _"What do you take me for?!"_

"So…You feel uncomfortable, or undeniably attracted to Ed, and thus you want to ride on the train alone, because you don't think you could control yourself?"

"Yes." Flora said, without specifying on which reason it was. Edward's face was red. Mustang raised his eyebrows, while Havoc giggled from behind them. There was a blush on Flora's face.

Mustang coughed and glared at Havoc before saying, "Well, at least have him escort you safely to the train. He's the only one that knows the Bullet Killer's tactics, he's your best bet at staying alive."

"Yes, sir." Flora stated.

There was silence between them as Edward, carrying the suitcase, walked with Flora to the train station. It being so close to the Central Building, Alphonse had said he was tired and wanted to head home for the night. Edward had given him a scalding look for ditching his older brother, but Mustang had insisted.

"Why did you say that? Back there." Edward asked, breaking the silence. His face was still red and with a scowl.

Flora didn't answer while she gave the train guard her ticket and they walked on to the platform, to the awaiting train. But Edward stopped her before she could board by grabbing her arm and turned her around, and he insisted, "Hey! You embarrassed me back there! You implied—!"

"I know what I implied." Flora said calmly, looking up at Edward. Her face was flushed, but more out of mortification than anything else. Edward gulped and blushed, but then she said, "But I don't have feelings for you. Not in that way."

"Then why did you say it?" Edward snapped.

Flora shrugged, "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm not sure. Desperation, I suppose." There was a whistle and the guard yelled for everyone to board. Flora finally said, "I'll see you in a few weeks." And she boarded. She found one of the seats near the window and glanced at Edward, but the train was already moving. Edward watched her go, absolutely and utterly confused, and rightfully so, quite offended.

_

Thank you again for reading! Let me know what you're thinking!


	6. The Great Lie

"I'm so confused…" Edward snapped as Alphonse started to get ready for the day; Edward was already ready, having gotten up at the break of dawn like the rest of the military. His hair was combed and tied at the back of his head, and though his uniform wasn't pressed, he looked spiffy. He hadn't gotten a chance to really do himself up since seeing Flora off the night previous; he was so peeved.

Edward was currently buttoning up his uniform coat absently when he commented, and thus Alphonse said back, "About buttons? It's one at a time, Brother."

"Not that. I meant Flora." Edward snapped back.

"About what happened at Mustang's office?" Alphonse asked, "She said she was attracted to you."

"But then she said she wasn't." Edward clarified, "Which means she certainly isn't. Plus, she was sure keen to date Doctor West."

"Then she was lying." Alphonse concluded.

"Sure. But what about?"

"About being attracted to you. I'm surprised Mustang bought it…"

Edward sneered at him, "Thanks Al. Glad I could talk to you."

Alphonse laughed and finished buttoning up his own shirt before going to the door, "I'm going to visit the Hughes. Maybe you should come?"

"I can't. I have to walk around Central City with Mustang and 'examine the damage done by our conflict with the Bullet Killer.' Sorry, Al."

"I'll give them your love."

Flora walked off the platform at Green Valley and thanked the guard, who had fetched her suitcase for her. He gave her a shining smile. "You'll be alright getting up the valley-side?" He asked.

"I have a ride." She explained calmly, "Have a good day."

"You, too, Miss Clara." He said before walking away, catching the eye of a mother with a stroller and offering to help her down a flight of stairs. Clara smiled after him before hoisting her suitcase to her side and walking on, through the quiet streets of Green Valley.

Green Valley was the name of the entire valley, but there was the town of which the train stopped of the same name, so when visitors came from Central, and they asked, "Where is Green Valley?" often locals would laugh and say, "Which one?"

Comparatively, Green Valley was silent compared to Central. All the shops were small and the shop owners knew each other so well, that competition between two stores was considered quite rude to initiate. Most of the residents knew Clara; most had been operated on by Clara. Upon seeing her, a few ran up and greeted her, offered to carry her suitcase, told her how their wounds were going after being sewn up. She greeted them happily, she had missed them, and they were her family too. At Central, they were her coworkers, her commanders, her acquaintances, but at Green Valley, they were a part of her, as the grass is still part of the flower.

She hopped on the tram that travelled through the mountainside and ended up down the road from her little house. The operator greeted her warmly and showed her his scar from stiches that she had to do a year previous because he had gotten into a car and tram accident. It had healed, technically, but not as cleanly as she liked. Clara examined it was furrowed brows for a few moments before accepting his thanks shyly.

Autumn had fallen on Green Valley, thus it was more like Orange and Red Valley, but changing the name at every turn of the season would have been tedious. Most of the leaves had fallen to the ground so that they crunched under Clara's light trod, and they cracked louder when she placed her suitcase on the ground and looked at the little blue house, covered in orange, cut out of the mountain. She could hear someone in the kitchen making lunch, the kettle was whistling.

"Clara?" Came a soft voice.

"Papa!" Clara yelled, as she rushed over to where he was standing at the barn, a confused happiness laced across his features. He dropped the sack of feed he was carrying and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Days passed calmly. A flux of patients came to the Harris home to offer treats of thanks and welcome home's, to hear her stories of Central City and the large medical university she was attending. She told them of her new patients, the children's ward and the little boy she had delivered. But through all that, one bright morning with the orange leaves casting a calm sunny glow into the kitchen; Lettie was peeling apples for an apple pie.

"So, have you met any young men down in Central?" Lettie asked casually.

Philip was standing at the other side of the kitchen, repairing some of the shelves, but he perked up upon Lettie's question.

"Well…I've met this doctor…" Clara mused, "He asked me for a date before I came home…"

"A doctor?" Philip asked, "A real doctor? Not one of those alchemic doctors?"

"No." Clara said, slightly deflated, "A normal doctor."

"Wonderful…" Philip whispered, "Absolutely wonderful…What's his name?"

"Manse."

"Manse." Philip repeated, "Sounds nice. When do I get to meet him?"

Clara was blushing madly as she stared down at her cup of tea, surprised and on the spot. Lettie was standing next to her, smiling with her own blush as she looked at a proud Philip, but Clara said, "Soon. The next time I come home, I'll bring him with. Maybe…"

"Lovely." Philip said, "You could be a doctor couple. Just like your mother and I…She was a midwife, you know."

"I know." Clara said gently, "All of the babies she delivered lived…"

"Until the very end." Philip whispered as he looked back to the shelves sadly and started to hammer again, drowning out the conversation. Lettie made a face and turned around to continue working silently.

"And Clara?" Philip asked after a comfortable amount of time elapsed, "How has the military been?"

Clara swallowed down her sip of tea; it burned on the way down. "I haven't ran into any."

Philip started, "Really. In Central City?"

"Well, I spend all my time at the hospital. I only see patients and if they are in the military, they don't tell us."

"Oh, wow." Lettie said, "To prevent the doctor from favoring them?"

"Yes." Clara said, grateful for Lettie's lack of logic.

"And alchemists?" Philip suddenly asked, "Have you met one yet?"

Clara thought back to her exam, back to General Mustang who could snap his fingers and burn up a building, to Major Armstrong who had the strongest punch she'd ever seen, to Edward Elric, who could clap his hands and make a wall appear, or his brother, Alphonse Elric, the most gentle alchemist she had ever met. All of which she had run in to, not to mention her fellow students during the exam, and all the other alchemists she had met during the dinner in her honor.

"No." Clara lied, "They're more illusive than you'd expect. They're always doing research or off doing errands for the military."

"Good." Philip snapped, "No good, alchemists. Right, dear?"

"Yeah." Clara said softly, her hands slowly overheating from the boiling water because she was clutching the cup so tightly. "No good…"

Mustang was sitting at his desk, listening to Edward explain why he had to go home for the week. He was mainly ignoring him, opting to reread the same paragraph on Edward's report over and over again, saying, "Mmm?" at odd times in affirmation.

It was then that Mustang's phone rang and he held up a hand to silence the Fullmetal. He picked up the receiver, "General Mustang's phone."

"Hello General, it's Major Cla—Flora Winters."

"Flora!" Mustang said cheerfully, causing Edward to make a face. "How's home sweet home?"

"It's great, thank you." Flora said as she stood in the middle of the kitchen, the receiver to her ear as she watched Lettie out in the garden. It was the first time in the week that she could be alone to call Central and ask about the Bullet Killer. If her father or Lettie had heard her announce herself to the General, she'd be killed on the spot.

"When do you plan to return?" Mustang asked, "Would you like Major Elric to pick you up from the station when you do?" He raised his eyes to Edward, who gave him a cold look.

"I called to see if Edw—Major Elric had caught the Bullet Killer yet…"

"Not yet." Mustang said, serious, "I'm sorry, Flora, but you're not safe when you're here. Once you left it seemed that he slowed down—I imagine he's killing only to remind us he's still around. But it's you he wants."

"Oh…" Flora whispered, terrified, "How long do you think until Major Elric catches him?"

"That's just it, Flora." Mustang said, "He only comes out when he knows you're around. I think we'll have to use you as bait."

"Bait?" Flora asked as Lettie walked into the kitchen, smiling at her. Flora smiled awkwardly before turning her back to Lettie for some sense of privacy. She watched the scenery out the window, the leaves still gently falling. The tomcat was lounging in the sun that wouldn't be around for much longer.

"I think you should be back in a week." Mustang said, "Catch the train from Green Valley at seven in the morning on Monday and Edward will escort you from Central station at 8 the next morning. And that's an order, in case you were wondering."

"But—" Flora started, but she glanced at Lettie. The older woman was at the sink, rinsing off some vegetables from the garden. Flora turned around again, "What is your plan?"

"The night you get back." Mustang said, "You and Edward will go for a 'stroll' through Central City and, hopefully, you'll cross paths with an old friend."

"With Edward?" Flora said, disappointed.

"Look, I know he's a little stupid with the girls." Mustang said, and he watched as Edward all but turned to ice before him. The book he was holding was being clenched in his hands. "But it's just for theatricals."

"Um…" Flora said gently, "Can I suggest a bit of a change in the plan?"

Mustang raised his eyebrows at Edward and whispered, "She wants to change the plan."

"WELL LET HER!" Edward all but snapped.

"Oh my, is Edward there?" Flora asked.

"No, that was the dog." Mustang said, "What's your plan, Major?"

"I have a date with Doctor West." Flora explained, and Lettie turned around to smile happily, so Flora said, "Can we possibly change the plan to include him?"

"I don't know Doctor West." Mustang stated as he looked to a fuming Edward, "So I don't trust Doctor West."

"I do." Flora stated quickly.

"Let her do it." Edward snapped unhappily, "Let her go on her little date with her little doctor."

"Isn't he taller than you?" Mustang clarified. Edward gawked, but he ignored his subordinate to talk to Flora, "Fine. We'll include your little doctor. Just get on the train on Monday."

"Yes, Sir." Flora said automatically, but immediately regretted it. Lettie turned around from the sink and gave her a confused look.

"See you Monday, Major Flora."

"Yes." Flora said, staring at Lettie, "We'll go shopping for dresses soon. Yes, yes, red is still your color. We'll have a coffee date when I get back. At the little café on the corner of the university street. Miss you my darling! Goodbye!" And she quickly hung up the phone.

"Girlfriend?" Lettie asked.

"Yes." Clara said, "She was worried about if I got home safely."

"Oh, how sweet." Lettie said and she smiled wider, "So, you're going to call that doctor?"

Clara blushed and said, "Just to check up on the hospital."

"Well don't ask him out, dear." Lettie said, "That's improper. Wait for him to make the date."

"Yes, Ma'am." Clara said before she watched Lettie walk back out of the garden. Once safe, Clara leaned against the counter and breathed out a loud sigh of relief. Living a double life was difficult, to say the least.

On the other end, Mustang still had the earpiece to his head and he looked confused.

"What?" Edward asked, "Did she say she was undeniably attracted to you, too?"

"No." Mustang said, "But we're going dress shopping and on a coffee date when she get's home. Red is still my colour."

Edward's face conveyed everything that told Mustang that, yes, that was a very odd thing to say at the end of the phone conversation with your commanding officer, the General of the military, and the top ranked alchemist.

"Is that some type of…code?" Edward asked.

"No." Mustang said, suddenly a lot stern than he was when he was on the phone. He looked at Edward shaking his head slowly, his sharp eyes always hunting for the next big bust, "That's lying."

_  
Two chapters in one night! Soon I will deviate from the original plot but I'll let you know. Thank you so much for reading!


	7. The Coffee Date

A week passed in quiet tranquility as Clara spent as much time with her family as possible. Philip had taken time out of his work to make sure they could stroll through the countryside like they used to, and to pick apples from the ripe orchard trees, and Lettie made sure to make as many dresses as possible for Clara to choose from on her first date with Doctor West. There were yellow ones and blue ones and some green ones, all to be packed away in Clara's suitcase and carried back to Central.

But the week had to end, and Clara had to be at the train station promptly at seven to be back at Central. She greeted the same guard—there was only one guard in employment at Green Valley Station—and told him farewell. He smiled and waved at the train until it was out of sight.

It took a day but Flora didn't mind. Despite how much she had missed her hometown and the people in it, Central City was her home as an independent woman, and Doctor West had set up the date for that night. So Flora had to get groceries, then go home and pick her dress, do her hair, clean her nails, pick (or possibly transmute) her shoes, and so on, to be perfectly presentable for her very first date.

Her very first date. She smiled to herself upon thinking about it and she all but hopped off the train onto the platform.

"A little spring in your step, Major?" Flora heard a familiar voice say. She turned to look at Edward Elric, his arms crossed over his chest and his face of stone. She was confused; he had called her Major instead of Flora, implying, of course, that she was to call him Lieutenant Colonel once again.

"Yes, actually. My date is tonight, remember?" Flora said as Edward reached over to take her suitcase from her hand. She smiled at him awkwardly, "How have you been?"

Edward started to walk through the station with Flora; he didn't offer his arm to her; nothing like Alphonse. He said softly, "Fine. Just fine. I've been searching all over the City for James but I haven't found any clues…"

Flora nodded and walked beside him briskly, as she glanced through the windows of some of the clothing shops, thinking about how much trouble she would get in with Lettie if the older woman were to find out that she bought a new dress instead of wearing one of her homemade ones. She said absently, "How are your bones doing? Are you drinking milk?"

Edward huffed and gave her a look, "I hate milk." He watched as Flora gave him a concerned look, but he interrupted her before she could say much, "Look, Mustang needs to talk to you before you go on your little date tonight."

"Oh." Flora said, "So we're going to his office first?"

"Nope." Edward said as he stopped and looked into one of the shops. Flora gave him a look before looking as well, and instead of it being one of the dress shops, it was the little café on university road, and her commanding officer, the General of the military, was sitting at one of the tables for two, wearing civilian clothes and with his elbows on the tabletop, waiting.

Flora was stock still as she stared at her General. He looked attractive in the red shirt; she could see his muscles that he had gained during military training, and his eyes and hair complimented him so well. His fair skin and dark accents made him so…stark. But that wasn't what made Flora stop to stare at her commander, what made her stop and stare was the fact that Edward and Mustang had cornered her in a lie.

"Listen, Edward—"

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric." Edward corrected, "Now in you go."

"You're not coming?!" Flora all but hissed, desperate for some type of backup. She was clutching her purse tightly when she said this, and her fluffy hair, pulled up in a loose bun at the base of her neck, seemed to frizz.

"I'm going to patrol the perimeter." Edward said sternly as he hoisted her suitcase over his shoulder and turned to walk to the edge of the street to keep an eye out.

Flora, terrified, turned around to look in to the café. Mustang had noticed that his guest was present, for he was watching her. He raised his eyebrows at her in the same way he had become accustomed to, and Flora smiled awkwardly at him before walking into the café and joining him at the little table. Her throat was tight and she already had a headache.

"Major Winters." Mustang said as he stood up from where he was sitting. Flora smiled and saluted her commander, who saluted back casually. "Take a seat." He commanded, and Flora sat down daintily. There was a pause between them as Flora tucked her legs under the chair and placed a napkin on her lap before Mustang said, "Your order?"

"Just a tea, Sir." Flora said.

Mustang gestured the waiter and made the order while Flora stared at the table before her. When finished, Mustang looked at her and smiled, sitting down, "So. Flora. How was your little vacation?"

"Fine. Thank you, Sir."

"And you don't mind this coffee date being so short notice?" Mustang said with feigned concern, "I'm not sure the etiquette to making a coffee date." He made a face of question, mockery at its best, and he said, "Though, my dear Flora, I don't think over the phone is proper. I was hoping for a paper invitation with a little flower made of soft fabric glued to the front, and possibly some nice gold embellishments to match my uniform." He smiled but not at all with sincerity.

"I'm sorry for being so rude on the phone, Sir." Flora started, "It's just that—"

"Flora." Mustang said, and she stopped short. His voice was so…commanding. Though, she supposed as she swallowed down a possible sob, it would have to be. He was a commander after all. He continued, "Let's play a game, since we seem to already be playing one."

Flora stared at him while he mused and leaned back on his chair, watching her keenly with his dark eyes. "Flora." He said again, "I'm the General of this military. I'm an alchemist and a war hero. But eventually, I will die."

Flora swallowed and she hardly noticed that the waitress placed her cup of tea in front of her; Mustang gratefully accepted his own coffee and took a sip before continuing, "I don't know when I'll die, though I imagine that it'll be long before my time. And assuming that when I die, Hawkeye will die along beside me."

"Sir?"

"And, Flora, let's see if you can guess. Who do you think will get my life insurance, my home, all my possessions, and most importantly, my research?"

But Flora only shook her head in confusion, so Mustang said as he nodded over to outside, where Edward was standing with his back to them, his hands behind his back, stiff and in uniform, with Flora's suitcase resting against his leg. "Edward, and indirectly, Alphonse will inherit everything of mine."

There was an awkward pause as Mustang took another sip and Flora ventured to pick up her own cuppa and take a timid sip, watching him with wide blue eyes. She glanced at Edward, still unaware that he was being spoken about.

"I practically raised him." Mustang said finally, and Flora looked to Mustang again. "I found him when he was eleven, I took him in to the military when he was twelve, and I'll admit, I was hoping for a friend of mine to do the job of instilling morals into the Elric boys but he passed on prematurely." He glanced outside to his subordinate, "His father left his family when he was about two years old—He's the son I know I'll never have. He's one of my closest confidants and my best alchemist." His sharp eyes swiveled to Flora, holding her tea tightly; why did everyone have to have these conversations with her when she was drinking tea?

"I plan to promote him at the end of the year. I hope he likes the sound of Colonel Edward Elric…" Mustang finally said, taking Flora completely aback, "Which means I need Edward Elric very much alive."

"Sir, I'm not threatening his life—"

"When you lie to me, you threaten everyone's life." Mustang snapped, putting his mug on the table a bit too forcibly.

Flora was cornered; officially cornered. Mustang's sharp eyes bore into her so deeply that she wasn't sure why he felt the need to have this meeting; he could have figured out her secret simply by looking into her guilt-ridden eyes. He said softly, "Do you care about Edward?"

Without missing much of a beat, Flora said, "Not beyond a professional level, Sir."

Mustang's eyebrows rose in honest surprise, his sharp eyes becoming dull and confused. "Really?"

"Really, Sir. But I can understand how you care about him."

"In the past." Mustang carried on, "The military was based on lies. In fact, the alchemist program used to be one, big, fat, deadly lie. Lies and hidden agendas have come close to destroying this entire country and everything I love. And I bet—" Mustang said, while pointing a gloved finger at Flora, "While Edward was running around the country, fighting the evils of the military and putting everything back in order, you were learning how to play piano, completely and utterly unaware and innocent."

"So." Mustang finished, "You will tell me what you're hiding. And you will tell me this very instant."

"I assure you, Sir, that it's not that big of a deal." Flora insisted.

"Then you can tell me." Mustang said, "And only me, if you so choose."

Flora watched Mustang wearily as she glanced at Edward, then back to him. Mustang answered her unsaid question, "I will not tell Edward if you so choose to have it confidential."

"Really?" Flora asked.

"There is a difference between a lie and a secret." Mustang said, "A lie hurts and a secret protects. It is my job to protect, Flora."

Flora nodded and looked down at the innocent cup of tea, waiting for her to take another sip, but she didn't dare. The strong eyes of Mustang were watching her, and she swallowed softly before starting, "Well, you see, Sir, I was born to two doctors. Well, not exactly. My father was a surgeon and my mother was a midwife—"

"Mustang!"

"Not now, Ed, it's story time." Mustang yelled through the café to his subordinate, but Edward had gone in to the café itself and was standing there, his back to them and his arms outstretched in his transmutation stance. So Mustang stood up and stood next to his Fullmetal before saying, "What is it?"

"James." Edward stated blandly before glancing back at Flora. She was flushed and became nervous of Edward's eyes catching her own. However, she was somewhat relieved to be interrupted from her interrogation; if one could be upon being interrupted by a serial killer. She wasn't sure which one was worse; the killer or the wrath of Mustang.

"Don't move." Edward said sternly to Flora, she hadn't realized she had been staring at him.

"Ed, give her your gun." Mustang commanded.

Edward glanced at the taller man before reaching down to his belt and taking the revolver from it. Swiftly, he handed it to Flora before facing James once again.

The Bullet Killer, during all this time, had been walking in to the café, looking around for his victim. He yelled out, "I heard our little Flower is back today!"

"How?" Mustang murmured to Edward, "You, Hawkeye and Flora are the only ones that are supposed to know. And we're three feet from the train station…"

"Certainly someone tipped him off." Edward said, "Which tells us he's made friends."

Mustang made a sound of annoyance and after a few moments of awkward standing around, of which he sized up the café, he nodded. Flora watched as Edward jumped forward, clapped his hands, and commenced fighting. Flora watched as James glanced at Edward and pulled out a new gun, one with spikes all along it and the size of Flora herself; it had been strapped to his back awkwardly. Edward yelled something about how shiny guns were never useful, but Flora couldn't hear it. Mustang's face was suddenly in front of hers, "We'll have to continue our conversation later. Come on, we're going to the hospital."

"But Edward—"

"Edward will be fine." Mustang said as he pulled Flora up out of the chair himself and started to shuffle her to the back of the café, to the kitchen, where they could escape through the back door. But a loud bang came from behind them, so they glanced back together. Edward had just been hit by one of the bullets, though it was in his automail leg, so it made a clang. Flora had an ear for the movement of flesh. She knew what a gunshot wound was supposed to sound like. It was supposed to sound muffled when it became embedded into the muscle. Flora stopped moving all together.

"That didn't hit flesh…" Flora said suddenly. "That was metal…"

"Flora, let's go." Mustang commanded.

Flora took a few more steps as Edward started to pull a lance out of the side of the wall, and another shield, before saying, "Sir, why is his leg metal?!"

"That's another secret." Mustang said as he pushed her in to the kitchen roughly and he let the door close behind the both of them. Flora, confused, was pushed through the room, but she stopped whenever she heard a bang. When this happened, Mustang would only push her harder forward, telling her to keep moving or else the Bullet Killer would figure out what they were doing.

They heard Edward yell something, something that sounded a lot like pain, which not only made Flora stop this time, but Mustang as well. He had a tight grip on Flora's arm, almost cutting off circulation, and his eyes had become sharper then than they had when he was speaking to Flora; she realized that the wrath that she was feeling during the earlier conversation was nothing compared to what he could manage.

"General!" Came a call from the other side of the kitchen, at the back door. Hawkeye stood there, a gun in her hand, waiting for instruction.

"Take her." Mustang said without looking down at Flora. He roughly pushed Flora towards Hawkeye, who came in and took her by the arm that Mustang once had; albeit a little softer. "Get her to the hospital. And prepare a room for Edward."

"Yes, Sir." Hawkeye said, before she started to lead Flora out of the café kitchen. Flora followed dutifully, rubbing her upper arm. She tried to look behind her but Hawkeye made a noise of negativity and Flora marched forward.

When they got to the hospital, Flora rushed in and Hawkeye yelled out the request for an empty room. Nurses immediately followed her command while Flora went to the cubbies where her surgery scrubs would be. She started to put them on while Hawkeye stood at the door.

"Where's Doctor West?" Flora asked a passing nurse.

"He should be in his office, Ma'am."

"Why do we need to see him?" Hawkeye asked sternly, making Flora pause to realize that the blond was still there.

"I have to cancel tonight." Flora explained, "If Edward is going to get hurt, there's no point—"

"No. You will continue as planned." Hawkeye commanded, "General Mustang never goes back on his orders."

"But who'll be there to capture James?"

"I don't know." Hawkeye said, "It'll depend on Mustang's ruling. But for the time being, we're continuing."

"Yes, Ma'am." Flora murmured while she finished putting the last of her scrubs on; a long sleeved shirt that she pushed up to her elbows.

"Major." Hawkeye said quietly a few moments later, still looking out to the rest of the hospital, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Flora said softly as she went to find one of the facemasks for operation. Hawkeye nodded and she closed the door of the changing room to stand outside. Flora, in a moment of privacy, sat down on one of the benches and buried her head in her hands. Not only had she avoided, by a hair's wisp, telling Mustang the truth, but also he stressed the importance of Edward Elric being alive and well. And now he was out, fighting a serial killer, which was after her.

Everything was on her head.

There was a knock and Hawkeye came in, her face stone, "He's here."

Nodding, Flora got up and followed Hawkeye through the hallways. She was walking fast, faster than she normally walked, which told Flora what she needed to know.

When they got to what was to be Edward's room, Flora walked in to see Mustang standing by while the nurses lowered a yelling Ed onto the bed. Mustang glanced up at Flora, stern, but Flora could only glance at him before looking at the nurse that was taking down the report. "He's been shot in the shoulder, Doctor."

Flora nodded absently while she watched Edward writhe in pain on the bed, cursing James to hell and back. During his cursing, though, his voice was cut off and he started to struggle even more. Mustang was the first to push the nurses away and stare down at his Lieutenant. "Ed?! Ed, what's wrong?"

Flora pushed through and looked down at Edward, officially, for the first time. His shirt was all but torn off, and he wasn't talking any longer. His jaw was clenched so tight that the muscles in his neck were bulging out, and his breathing was staggered and weighted. His right shoulder was where he had been shot, it was obvious. Not because of the bleeding bullet wound, but the flesh around it. There was the scar left behind from his original sever, made when he had given his arm in exchange for the safety of his brother's soul. There were other scratches, where his automail had rubbed and sliced into his flesh during his misadventures. Flora had seen them when she operated on Edward's torso previously. However, now with the bullet in his shoulder, his skin had gone a dark purple, with bumps all around the wound.

"What on earth…?" Flora gasped.

"James has new bullets." Mustang explained while he shuffled nurses out of the room so that only he, Hawkeye, Edward and Flora was left. "He shot Edward, like normal, but when the bullet was lodged, it exploded."

"I see. So those are little metal shards…" Flora said while she pulled up a stool and opened her medical bag.

Edward couldn't speak any more. Some of the shards had sliced into his neck and he didn't speak, for fear of cutting his own throat or vocal cords.

"So." Mustang suddenly said, "We'll be off to guard the door." And he left Edward's bedside to nod to Hawkeye, who followed him out the door. Flora watched desperately while Mustang turned to her and said, "Remember what I said earlier, Flora. It was _extremely_ important." He then left the room and started to draw something onto the wall. Suddenly, the windows and the door dissolved to wall, so that there was no way to get in or get out without alchemy.

Flora stood stock still for a few moments before looking down at Edward. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the ceiling; frozen. Goddam it all.

"Okay." Flora sighed as she got a pair of tweezers and went to Edward's neck, "Hold still. Don't speak." Edward did as he was told, he couldn't do anything else. She went in and leaned close before taking one of the shards in the tweezers and slowly pulling it out.

"Sorry." Flora started speaking softly, while Edward looked upward. She pulled another shard out, making him tense up, "Sorry that he's hunting me. Sorry I can't really defend myself…"

Edward licked his lips nervously but didn't speak; though it was obvious he wanted to. Flora pulled out another shard and carried on, "I know I'm a little worthless at protecting myself from him…I have to have you and Mustang babysit me…I feel a child again…Being chased around the school yard by the gross boy that eats his boogers…"

Silence fell between them and Edward realized that this was the first time he had ever been left alone with Major Flora, and he couldn't speak. He could only listen while she mused out loud. He heard her gently shush him when he twitched, and she whispered, "Last one, and I'll bandage them up. Hold still." He found her voice slightly calming, though it would have to be, she was a Doctor. For the first time since he had met her, she had complete confidence.

He felt the sting of one of the salves that Flora put on his wound, and he hissed. She placed a hand on his chest to push him down gently as she began to stitch them up.

"Edward, do you ever feel like you know too much?" Flora asked as she stitched; Edward obviously didn't answer, but he glanced at her. Her sharp blue eyes, with bits of green that contrasted with the black flitted over the stitches calmly. "Do you ever wish you didn't know what you know?" Weakly, Edward lifted up his hand and held a thumbs up. Flora smiled and nodded, "I thought so. I was told that you joined the military at twelve. Is that true?"

He held up another thumb.

"Shocking." Flora said as she stitched the last cut on his neck, and she moved back, "You can speak now, by the way. Just no yelling."

Edward nodded softly and said, "Thanks…" It was husky and still strained, and he hardly spoke for fear of doing something to his neck. He felt like his voice was a ticking time bomb, and then he wondered how ironic that was in itself.

Flora removed her gloves and put on another pair silently before she took to Edward's shoulder. Gently, she held him down and pierced his skin with a needle before she made an incision where the bullet wound was. Edward spoke, "I notice you've given me pain killer this time."

"Well." Flora said gently, "I supposed it called for it."

Edward nodded and moved his face so he could look at her work. His shoulder looked completely mangled; he had never seen it so pathetic outside of his arm being torn off. He watched as she opened the wound and immediately, blood started to spill out from around the bullet; it had gathered from the inside wounds from the explosion. "Ew." Edward commented.

"Ow." Flora commented back while she took the tweezers and went to pull out the bullet.

"So." Edward started at conversation again after breathing deeply, "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Out of context, that could be taken as inappropriate, Lieutenant Colonel Elric."

"Edward."

"Now you're Edward. You weren't Edward this morning." Flora murmured as she plucked another piece of shrapnel out of his shoulder. The pain killer was slowly wearing off, Flora could only give Edward a small dose to keep him awake—Edward falling asleep would have caused the shards in his neck to twist. So when she pulled this one out, he flinched.

"I'm not really sure who I am to you, myself." Edward said as she went in for another. She had to cut some more of his muscle away to get to it, so he watched as she grabbed a pad and started to dob up the blood.

"I am—" Flora started before putting the bloody pad on the table, "Your fellow personal in the military. A coworker."

"True, but it's the military." Edward said, "I tried but it's impossible. You can't keep everyone at arm's length. You either consider them family, or consider them the enemy."

Flora glanced up at him, alarmed, "That's very bleak…"

"I'll measure which one you are by how you address me." Edward said, "For now on."

Flora pushed her lips together in frustration as Edward's brazenness, but the chance to scold him was too far gone, he was looking away from her now, telling Flora that he had made his point.

She worked in silence then, pulling out bits of metal from Edward's wound. The skin around the bullet wound was still inflamed and purple, red on the outside, and the bleeding from the inside hadn't stopped yet. She had to work quickly and carefully if she wanted to get every piece out, but not cause Edward to lose more tissue.

"What do you see in that Doctor anyway?" Edward mused, "How old is he?"

"He's 25." Flora said absently, but she backed away when Edward started.

"25?! You're only 18!"

"Edward!" Flora snapped, "Don't move!"

There was a pause between them, Edward had pushed himself off the table to confront her choice of men, Flora had backed away, a piece of metal in a pair of long tweezers. They stared at each other for a while, realizing what Flora had just said, but slowly Edward lowered himself back onto the table, watching her keenly. Flora put the piece of metal back onto the table and said gently, "Please have care." Before going in again.

Edward sighed and used his other hand to flex his fist gently, but he continued, "So you like older men."

"It's not that." Flora flushed angrily as she pulled out another shard, a little rougher than the others. Edward twitched in pain. Flora said, "He's a gentleman."

"That's it?" Edward asked as he used his other hand to support his head, "That's pretty shallow for a flower."

"A flower has shallow roots." Flora explained softly as she pulled out another shard, "It doesn't take much to appease a flower."

"Then I am a tree." Edward said wisely.

"One often dies before they see the fruit of their tree." Flora countered, causing Edward to glance back at her dangerously. He watched her silently as she pulled more shards out of his shoulder. The shock from the pain and the painkiller, though weak, had numbed his wound enough so that he could sit comfortably and talk. It wasn't nearly as bad as getting his nerves attached to his automail, and if he remembered correctly, Winry never gave him painkiller. But shards hitting tissue, nerves and bones all at the same time still hurt.

"But putting all that aside." Flora said gently, pulling out the last shard and dropping it onto the table. She leaned back and put the tweezers down and she grabbed for some bandages and a few of her medical alchemic instruments. In the end of all this, she paused and looked down at Edward, "I'm very scared. A flower breaks a lot easier than a tree does, and it never lasts as long. A tree might be mangled or unsightly, but at least it lives. As pretty a flower I can be, I cannot last long."

"Then why are you here?" Edward asked, "Why join the military if you know you'll fail?"

Flora sat there, feeling smaller than she should have. Edward's eyes bore into her and demanded an answer, much like Mustang's eyes had done. Both of them could be so eerie, so coarse and strong that she felt compelled to do their bidding. But Mustang's black eyes filled her with dread and fear; Edward's golden eyes somehow calmed her enough to admit, "I'm not sure. I guess a flower still tries."

"And when spring comes, it comes back." Edward said sternly, causing Flora to glance at him, a medical mask still over her mouth, "You'll get through all the troubles of the military if you keep trying and let us help you. I promise, nothing will happen to you, Flora." And Edward, laying there with his shoulder torn to pieces, his eyes heavy with work, his jaw covered in 5 o'clock shadow, smiled. Flora blushed.

But Edward said, "Now you better hurry up and patch me up. You have to get ready for your 'date' tonight."

_

I've had a few favorites and followers from this story last night so thank you so much! J Glad you're enjoying it!


	8. The Date

Flora heard a knock on the door of her small dorm apartment and she rushed to it, flattening out the skirt of her dress, off the shoulder, as was her custom, and with different tones of pink in the fabric. She had dyed the color almost three times using alchemy to find the perfect color; she was so nervous. She had finally transmuted the dye to include little orange flowers all along it; it brought out the pink undertones of her skin and made her eyes stand out. At least, that's what she kept telling herself so she wouldn't dye it again.

She briskly opened the door and wasn't faced with Manse, but instead Edward and Alphonse stood before her. She was supposed to be disappointed, but oddly she wasn't. She smiled at the two of them, "Alphonse, Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Mustang said to station Alphonse here for the date." Edward explained, "And I'll trail you guys." Edward's eyes trailed up and down her and he said, "You look nice."

"Oh." Flora flushed as she let them in, "Thank you…How's your shoulder?"

"Better." Edward said as he reached up to tenderly rub the offending shoulder, "Thanks for operating on me like that…You just getting back from home and all…"  
 _  
_"It wasn't a problem." Flora tried to say casually, "I'm glad I could be of use."

"You _are_ useful." Edward stated, and Flora thought back to her rambling during the early stages of the operation. She had apologized about not being able defend herself, ultimately being of no active use to the military, not like Hawkeye at least, but Edward hadn't been able to reply because of the shards in his neck. So he said, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to talk right now…"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to worry about that." Flora countered.

"I disagree." Edward flared, "If you weren't of use, we wouldn't be trailing you tonight. You're very important…"

Flora's blush deepened and Edward gulped gently. Had he really…?

In the silence, Alphonse coughed.

"…to the military." Edward finished.

"So…tea?" Flora offered suddenly while walking to her kitchen. The boys followed but Edward caught a very stern glare from Alphonse.

"When will Manse be here?" Alphonse asked.

"Seven." Flora said while boiling water, "He's taking me to dinner and a picture show."

Edward got down to business, "So I want you to know that I'll be trailing behind in the alleys, so make sure you stay in sight. Understand? When you're in the restaurant, get a table near the window. For the picture show…I'll sneak in. If anything happens and we need Al, we'll call and he'll pick up after the fifth ring."

"Yes, Sir." Flora said softly while she put a cup in front of the boys and poured the water into them.

"And we should have a signal." Edward mused out loud. Alphonse made a noise of agreement.

"This?" Flora asked, and she placed her hand on her forehead, palm out.

"Perfect." Edward said while he took a sip, "You listen well."

Leaning against her kitchen counter, a cup in her own hand, Flora watched Edward run his finger over the rim of his teacup absently. He was wearing casual clothing instead of his military uniform, so that no attention would be brought to him if need be. He had a gun holstered to his belt, however, and his State Alchemist pocket watch could be seen peaking out. They were calloused, his hands, and his jaw still had the 5 o'clock shadow. He was nineteen, or at least, that was what she had been told. But he looked older, seasoned, and very, very tired. She supposed one would be after seven years in the military.

"We should go." Edward mentioned softly, and Flora realized with humiliation that she had been observing him. Edward, certainly, couldn't have noticed. But Alphonse would have.

"Sure." Flora said awkwardly, "Alphonse, you can hide while Manse is picking me up. When he leaves, feel free to help yourself to anything."

"Thanks, Flora." Alphonse said kindly as he went somewhere to hide; the laundry room that had a sliding door.

Edward got up from where he was sitting and walked towards her, or at least she thought so, but he was actually going to the sink she was standing next to and put his teacup in. "Thanks for the tea." He said politely, while he turned around and went to one of the windows. He opened it and walked into the roof and closed it behind him, so that he didn't run across Manse in the stairwell.

It wasn't long until Flora heard a second knock from behind the door. She ran to a mirror attached to a set of drawers, which held little kitchen trinkets, and she straightened her hair and dress again. Grabbing her bag and a soft jacket, she went to greet him.

Manse was leaning on the doorframe with his elbow when she opened the door. He gave her a winning smile and held out a flower to her; a rose. "You look…" He let his eyes wonder over her slowly, "…amazing."

Manse, in turn, looked fresh and clean cut. His skin was soft and dewy, like he had made sure to moisturize before coming over. His black hair was combed exceptionally and he was wearing his glasses. His clothes were all clean and ironed, a white shirt with trousers, and he had a friendly smirk on his face. Flora thought back to how downtrodden Edward had been, and not just from fighting James—from his life in general.

"Ready?" Manse interrupted her thoughts.

They walked through the streets of Central, Flora on Manse's arm, and he talked about the week without her at the hospital. He spoke of the children that he had to take care of because she was gone, and the old man, Mr. Ruzak, that demanded to see his 'real' doctor. He laughed a lot, Flora laughed to. But when she did, she glanced around herself for Edward. She saw him a few times, leaning on walls of the alleys casually. She had made eye contact with him at one point; she could see his golden eyes piercing through the darkness. For some reason, she felt calmer when she saw him, a silent protector; a defender of the military, warm like gold.

When they got to the restaurant, Manse suggested, "We should go to the back of the room. Where we'll have some privacy."

"I prefer being near the window." Flora quickly bluffed.

"The window?" Manse said with disappointment, "But it's so awkward…"

Flora turned around and looked out the door. Edward was standing at the opposite side of the road, reading a newspaper nonchalantly. She turned back to Manse and said, "It's just—I've always had this dream for my first date. And when we were to go to dinner, I always imagined that it would be by the window with the lights twinkling around us." She smiled, "I thought it would be so beautiful…"

"Well." Manse said, defeated, "I can't very well argue with the Flower."

They sat, and Flora glanced around. She couldn't see Edward but she knew he was near by.

"So." Manse said casually, "I was informed that you operated on Edward Elric today."

Flora tensed, "Yes. He was shot by the Bullet Killer. But how did you know?"

"That boy." Manse sighed, "Always getting into trouble. He's always been like that. He never listens to his officers and he gets himself hurt. It's disgusting."

"I disagree." Flora said quickly, "He protects people in spite of his safety. I've seen it…"

"If he were a real soldier, he would know how to protect people without getting hurt." Manse pointed out, "He's so irrational and erratic. I'm surprised he hasn't blown up at you like he does everyone else."

"He doesn't have that bad of a temper." Flora pressed, "He's a good person. He's not erratic at all." She glanced outside and looked for Edward, to hopefully see his calm eyes staring back to iron-clad her argument. She found darkness.

"You're young." Manse said dismissively, "You don't understand. You will in due time." He smiled at her.

Offended, Flora stared at Manse as he continued to look over the menu casually, and he didn't notice her icy stare. She flicked her eyes outside, but she couldn't see Edward. He must have hidden himself well enough so that it didn't look strange for him to be staring into a restaurant window. But for comfort's sake, she wished she could see him.

"Fantastic." Flora said softly as she searched for Edward.

"Fantastic night, huh?" Manse continued, "The stars and the white clouds in the sky. It's a perfect night for a perfect date…"

Flora glanced up to the sky; it was black with rolling thunder clouds; it was to rain soon.

"Listen." Manse suddenly said, "Let's skip the picture show."

"What?" Flora almost snapped, but quickly she composed herself. She wanted to stretch out the date for as long as she could so Edward had ample time to stalk out James, but if the date ended just after dinner, there was a chance she'd have to go on another date with Manse. Whom, she realized, wasn't as much of a gentleman that she thought. She finished smoothly, "I mean…I was looking forward to it…"

"I know." Manse said kindly, giving her eyes that he would a child, "But we can go to the picture show anytime."

Flora stared at him, confused. Was not the point of the entire date to do things that one wouldn't normally do?

Manse then said as he reached over and took her hand, "We could go to your place instead."

"But I don't have a picture show machine." Flora stated, giving him a blank look.

Manse leaned back on his chair and laughed heartily, his nimble hands covering his chest in amusement. He gave her a toothy smile as he looked down at her again, and his sharp eyes watched her flush, "I don't want to watch a picture show, Flora."

To be fair, Flora had grown up in Green Valley, attended an all girls school, and didn't have many friends when she was growing up. It was difficult not having a mother to organize play dates, it was difficult to be book smart while all the other girls were pretty, and it was difficult to ask her father what some things meant. So when it came to matters of intimacy, despite the fact that Flora was an 18-year-old alchemic surgeon, petty matters such as sex and courting were beyond her. Etiquette, she realized, could only get her so far. So when Manse wiggled his eyebrows at her and smiled, she gasped and flushed an even deeper red.

"I beg your pardon?!" Flora hissed.

Manse looked surprised for a moment, but then he laughed with good-nature, "Come on, Flora. You're an adult now. You know what comes from dates."

Flora shuffled in her seat uncomfortably, glancing outside for Edward's golden eyes, but she was greeted with the shadow of the storm. Softly, she said, "Maybe we'll just have dinner."

"What are your plans, Flora?" Manse suddenly asked, "What do you plan to do once you get your degree from the university? Become a head surgeon, perhaps?"

"I—Maybe." Flora struggled.

"And you have to do the State Alchemist exam once a year as well." Manse mused, "That's a lot of pressure. That's a lot to take on by yourself. Especially without help from a supervising doctor."

Flora watched as Manse leaned closer to her on the table and smiled, the smile that first attracted her to him, it was friendly and warm, and he said, "I can help you."

"Well, I know." Flora said, confused, "That's why you're my head doctor. I'm training under you while Doctor Marcoh is away…"

Manse smiled at her again, and she realized just how much he smiled, and he said, "Not in that way, Flora. Have you not heard the phrase _you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours_?"

"Are you suggesting that if I sleep with you, you'll manipulate the system for me?"

Manse shook his head, "You're so young and blunt, it's astonishing. But yes, Flora, I'm proposing just that."

Flora thought back to her interview. Standing in front of the military board, staring Mustang in the face as he asked her why she wanted to be a State Alchemist. His eyes had been sharp and they watched her keenly, but not in the way Manse's eyes do. She remembered Edward's comment during her interview.

 _"You have no self-will."_

 _"No way is she becoming a State Alchemist, Mustang."_

It rang in her ears as the rain started to hit the sides of the windows. At the time, Flora assumed that Edward's words came from her lack of experience and intelligence. She wasn't a scientific prodigy or strong enough to be in the military; she lacked all the skills one would need. However, Edward had meant his words differently. His concern was her innocence and safety against the corrupt military he was a part of. As the flower tried to let her seed flourish, the bee continually placed the seeds back to the flower, because the terrain was too rough.

Manse had already reached over and slid his hand along her arm, then up to her shoulder. His large thumb rubbed her hot cheek softly as his eyes flitted over her form, young and supple and as far as he was concerned, untouched. It would be the perfect situation for Manse; get the new young doctor while simultaneously being responsible for her success in the military. If he couldn't be part of the military as an alchemist, he was going to infiltrate it by other means.

Flora reached up and placed her hand on her forehead, palm out.

Manse gave her a concerned look, "What are you doing?"

There was a blue light next to the table and Manse all but jumped out of his chair. Rain started pouring in through the new hole and Flora watched as Edward walked through, hands poised, rain falling on his white raincoat. He glanced between the two and gave Flora a confused look.

"Sorry." Flora whispered to him, "But I'd like you to take me home."

Edward lowered his eyes as he looked her over. She was hugging herself and looking at anything but the two men in front of her, and the rain was starting to soak into one side of her dress, the orange flowers were melting. "…Why?" Edward asked.

"Excuse me." Manse tried as he reached over and grabbed Edward's shoulder, "We were having a date, Edward."

"That's Lieutenant Colonel Elric."

Edward had had his mouth open to correct Manse, but it had been Flora who corrected him. So Edward turned to Flora, even more confused, baffled even. Flora stared at Edward desperately, pleading him to understand, "Yes?" Flora tried, "You're Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric." She glanced at Manse with her sharp blue eyes, then to Edward, and she glanced at the Doctor once again. Edward was still confused; what was she indicating? Flora harshly pursed her lips together and made a slight nod to Manse.

"Oh…" Edward said quietly to her, astonished, as he turned to face Manse, shielding Flora, "I'll be escorting Major Winters home tonight."

"You can't do that!" Manse yelled, "You can't just steal her away from me! You have no right!"

"Well apparently you don't have the right to be on this date, either. I'm not quite sure why but you've done something to lose her audience." Edward announced, "Or at least that's what I see. I thought you said he was a gentleman." Edward said, glancing down at Flora behind him.

"I thought—"

"Wrong." Edward finished softly to Flora, "And that's okay. I've done it a couple of times myself…"

Manse was standing with the rain splashing the side of his body, and he was glaring at Edward through his glasses. Edward glared back, reaching around behind him and gently pushing Flora away from the water. Edward then said loudly, "Take your glasses off, Manse."

"But I can't see without them." Manse countered, but the face he was showing was anything but friendly.

"I bet you can." Edward snapped.

"How is your shoulder, by the way?" Manse asked, "Does it hurt still?"

"Not at all. I have a great doctor." Edward said dismissively, before looking down to Flora, "I suggest you call Al."

"Right." Flora agreed, but she didn't get to move anywhere. There was a soft 'click' and Manse had pulled out a gun, a normal gun, and pointed it at the two of them. Other patrons of the restaurant shrieked in surprise and they started to move around the building, causing confusion and making noise that caused Edward to glance at them before back at Manse.

"You know, your guns are getting old." Edward continued.

"It was getting boring being a doctor." James mused, "Being nice to Flora was exhausting too."

"What were you planning on doing to her?" Edward asked, "Fake being a doctor, take her on a date, warm her up? Trick her?"

"Well, this date was just the start of many." James smiled over to Flora and he took his glasses off, revealing his green eyes. He reached up and fluffed his hair, and he reached into his jacket and pulled out another gun.

"I was _really_ wrong…" Flora whispered desperately in Edward's ear. He nodded.

"I'll shoot your brains out." James threatened, "I'll shoot you both dead."

"Because you didn't get to be a State Alchemist?" Edward asked as he continued to push Flora behind him, so that it was his body that was her shield. He felt Flora ball the back of his coat in her fists desperately.

"She's not State Alchemist material." James continued, "She's not strong. She's a weakling, willing to put someone else in danger. I am a fighter."

"You sure are." Edward agreed as he eyed the gun, "But we have enough fighters here. We don't need you."

James let out a great roar and went to pull the trigger, but while they spoke, Edward had slowly raised his hand and prepared himself to push James' entire arm upwards so that the bullet went through the ceiling instead of Edward's face. Swiftly, Edward pushed Flora back so he could fight properly, and he yelled out, "Flora! Al! Now!"

Flora backed away nervously while the two fought in hand-to-hand combat. Edward punched James straight across the face, and she heard a loud crack. Wincing at the pain he could inflict, Flora backed herself against one of the walls and watched desperately. James went to punch Edward and he got the blond right under the ribs, causing Edward to yell out.

Quietly, so as not to disturb them, Flora ran to the payphone and quickly stuffed a few coins in. She called her own apartment, it rang five times, and Alphonse answered.

"Al!" Flora yelled through the fighting, and she quickly told him as much as she could before the phone call timed out.

Alphonse arrived just in time, as did the military, but Edward paid them no mind. He continued fighting James with fervency that alarmed Flora; his punches were as though his fists were still steel, and even though his face was bleeding, he continued. Alphonse couldn't even break them up.

"James must have said something to anger him." Alphonse observed out loud, "You better go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Flora said sternly.

Alphonse gave her a look as he walked forward to help his brother. The fighting continued with Edward and Alphonse trying to restrain James. Well, Edward trying to punch James to death and Alphonse trying to restrain the both of them.

Flora heard another shot, but it wasn't from James. It was from Hawkeye's gun, and it silenced everyone. Mustang stood beside her, his hand poised to snap, and he was glaring at James. "Don't have your guns this time, do you?"

"I had different plans." James admitted. His face was completely bloody and there was a bruise forming on the side of his cheek, Edward still had him by the cuff of his neck.

"Edward." Mustang commanded.

Edward gave Mustang a dirty look before dropping James. The Bullet Killer made a thump on the floor as his entire body fell. Edward had a few cuts on his face as well, and his shoulder was bleeding; the wounds had reopened. He took a few steps away from James and staggered back, annoyed.

"Come on." Mustang said, while he watched Hawkeye approach James with a gun pointed at him. She turned him around and handcuffed a very embarrassed serial killer. "I guess he's not much without his fancy guns, huh Edward?"

Edward wasn't speaking, he only watched, his fierce eyes bearing in to James as they shuffled him away. Mustang stared at his subordinate, confused and bemused. When silence fell upon the café again, James and Hawkeye gone, most of the patrons having ran away, Mustang stayed behind and stared at the blond. Alphonse stared at his brother too; there were only he, Edward, Flora, Mustang and the café, torn in two and filled with rain, left.

"Quite the eventful day." Mustang mused out loud, "You should go on vacation more, Flora. It's more productive that way."

"I'm sorry." Flora started.

"Don't." Mustang said, "You'd be surprised how many people have sacrificed themselves for these two boys. It seems the military will do anything for youngsters. I'll expect a report from you tomorrow." And with that, he grabbed Alphonse by the scruff of the younger brother's neck and started to pull him out of the café, which was in complete shambles. The rain was pouring into the room, making the entire thing flood, and the lights had been blown out. It was in complete darkness, except for the light outside that cast a weak glow. Flora stood, pressed against the wall, watching Edward as he slowly got up from where he was sitting.

"Ed..." Flora tried.

"Don't." Edward said, just like Mustang had. He started walking towards her, and when he was close enough, he leaned against the wall as well and slid down so that he could sit. There was a trail of blood behind him as he did. Flora sat next to him silently.

"How did you figure it out?" Edward asked, breathing heavily.

Flora reached up to a nearby table and grabbed a napkin before grabbing Edward's chin gently and dabbing at his wounds. There were a few cuts on his forehead and one on his cheek, but she said, "I saw his eyes."

"You hadn't seen them before." Edward clarified.

"No, they were always foggy." Flora explained as she went to his cheek, "I'll have to stitch you up again."

Edward nodded in agreement before he stared at the floor before him, letting Flora move his face this way and that to get all the blood, "I used a lot of alchemy tonight…"

"Are you not allowed?" Flora asked.

Edward stared at the girl before him, and he realized that she didn't know his story. Everyone else did; Mustang, the while military, even patrons of Central knew his story. He was the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, the best and brightest alchemist of his age. Everyone knew of his automail arm and his armored brother, and his sacrifice to get Al's body back. But some how, amidst all the tragedies of his life, Flora had been unscarred. He said softly, "I just don't like to waste it."

Flora accepted it and went to his shoulder. Peeling away his shirt, she realized that all the wounds had opened. "This is your punching arm." She scolded.

"Well." Edward countered, "If he hadn't been such a pig to you, I wouldn't have to punch him so hard."

"Why do you do that?" Flora asked, blushing, "Why do you allow yourself to be hurt for others?"

Edward chuckled, "This is nothing compared to what I've given before."

"I appreciate it." Flora suddenly said, the bloody napkin poised at his cheek, but Edward had stopped to stare at her, at how close she was. She was smiling at him, a genuine and innocent smile, and a smile of pure gratefulness that he had only seen a few times in his life before. Most people who thanked him were always somewhat bitter by whatever other thing he messed up; ruined a building, allowed a child to die, almost killed the criminal. But Flora wasn't like that; her gratefulness wasn't tainted by his mistakes. His face turned bright red and heated up as Flora leaned over to kiss his other, unharmed, cheek.

"We better call an ambulance." Flora whispered to him, "For your shoulder."

"Yeah." Edward agreed absently.

Flora got up from where she was kneeling before him and dialed the hospital. It only took a few moments for them to come, to pick Edward up in the middle of the rain. He had to be helped onto the truck, his legs having taken a few blows from James' kicks and Flora's kiss. Flora road along with him in the back, but all the while she was giving directions to the nurses on how to temporarily dress Edward's wounds. She herself was giving commands to a few lower officers, telling them to report this to Mustang. Edward ignored everyone but watched Flora, reaching up to rub the rough terrain of his stubble, touched by the peck of the flower.

Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think of Flora's change of heart. ;)


	9. Recovery

_Blank, white expanse. There was nothing else. No boundaries, no mountains, no trees, no water. There was no air, no smell, no sounds or feeling. Just white, the whitest white that he had ever seen, had ever felt. There was nothing, there was no one, he could feel nothing. He wasn't even sure he was breathing; he couldn't feel anything going through._

 _So it shocked him, it always shocked him, when the doors appeared. When the giant eye appeared. When he appeared._

 _His smile, the smile he gave Edward when the blond had given up his alchemy._

 _His cocky smirk._

Edward shot up from where he was lying and looked around himself. He was in a hospital room, the same hospital room that they gave him every time he got hurt. There were marks upon the wall when he, Winry or Al had some type of outburst. Only this time, as he looked to see who was around, he could only see Flora curled up on the chair next to the bed, sleeping.

Alphonse walked in a few seconds later, a cup of coffee in one hand and a tray of breakfast in the other. He gave his brother a concerned look, "You okay, Brother?"

"Fine." Edward said as he stared at Flora, "She stayed here?"

"She wanted to be on call incase you opened your wounds in your sleep." Alphonse explained, "We took turns keeping guard."

Edward thought back to last night. After the ride in the ambulance, Edward had been rushed to the bed he was laying on and stitched up by a very calm Flora. She had talked him through it like normal, Alphonse hovering over her shoulder and watching him. But Edward had passed out from blood loss about half way through. The last thing he saw was her furrowed brow, half of her face covered by a mask.

Now Alphonse coaxed his brother to try some of the oatmeal that the hospital made for patients.

"You had quite the day yesterday." Alphonse mused, "A lot can change in a day. Right, Brother?"

"Yeah." Edward said absently, "Listen, you know I can do alchemy again."

Alphonse nodded while taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, but we haven't had time to figure out why."

Edward nodded and glanced at Flora. She was breathing softly, hunched so that her feet could be curled up under her. Only that, one of her feet was handing off the edge, as was one of her arms, and she had her nose nuzzled into the blanket that Alphonse must have placed upon her. She was most defiantly asleep.

"Since I got your body back." Edward started while turning to his only kin, "I've been living without alchemy. I was just fine—I had you, Winry, everyone…But the second I felt alchemy again, it felt amazing. But if I keep doing it…I might lose you."

"I feel fine." Alphonse reasoned, "Really…" He demonstrated by wiggling his fingers in front of Edward.

"Just because you feel fine doesn't mean everything is fine." Edward countered as he picked up his spoon and started in on the oatmeal. Always the vigorous eater, Edward decided to waste no time.

"Listen, Brother." Alphonse said gently, "I want to talk to you about something…"

Edward nodded in his eating casually. But Alphonse continued, "I want to join the military."

Edward choked on his oatmeal, spitting some of it out. He started coughing and grunting and pointing at Alphonse angrily. During this noise, Flora shook herself awake, but Edward paid her no mind. He was too busy preparing to scold his little brother.

"YOU WILL NOT—" Edward started before he choked on his oatmeal again.

"Listen, I've thought about it!" Alphonse countered, "I think it'll be good to join! I want to help Mustang!" He was standing in front of Edward, pleading, like a son would to a father.

"NO!" Edward screamed, " _I_ joined the military to get our bodies back to normal. _I_ am the one who had to join! You _can't_! You're too important—"

"So I'm just supposed to sit around like a porcelain doll!?" Alphonse argued back, "I want to do something interesting with my life, now, Edward! I want a purpose! You can't protect me anymore!"

"But your body-!" Edward started.

"Is just fine!" Alphonse screamed back.

"Hey!" Came a high-pitched scream. Alphonse stopped suddenly, as did Edward. Flora stood between them, her arms stretched out, glaring down at Edward. "I said no yelling!"

Edward gave her a fierce look, his eyes bearing into her so harshly that she almost crumbled. But Edward coughed softly, and blood started trailing out of his mouth. Accepting defeat, he rubbed the blood away and leaned back against his pillow, glaring at Alphonse.

"What on earth is wrong?" Flora seethed, glaring at Alphonse. "You're supposed to make sure he's okay!"

"Alphonse wants to join the military." Edward glared forward, angry.

Flora's face softened, "Really, Alphonse?" She asked, "That's great! Will you be a State Alchemist?"

"That's not great." Edward interrupted, "That's horrible. That's the exact thing I don't want to happen."

Flora glanced at Edward, confused, but it was Alphonse that continued the conversation, "You can't protect us forever, Brother. You can't protect everyone you care about from harm."

Edward flushed and glanced between the two of them. Alphonse and Flora, two youngsters compared to him. "We worked so hard, Al. I don't want to throw all that away…"

"I'll have you with me." Alphonse reasoned, "And we have a great doctor now. I'll be fine."

Edward glanced at Flora, who looked as confused as ever, and he said, "You'd take care of him…if you needed to. Right?"

"Without hesitation, Sir." Flora confirmed. She had her hands behind her back at attention.

Edward swallowed and tasted the blood go down his throat. Alphonse was watching him intensely, waiting for an answer. Slowly Edward said, "I don't like it."

"I know." Alphonse said, "But I do."

Sighing heavily, Edward watched as Flora went to the mirror of the hospital room and fluffed her hair, but there was no chance. She looked dreadful. The orange flowers she had dyed onto the pink fabric had all melted away from the rain, and there were tears all along the skirt. She looked so tired as well, more tired than Edward probably looked.

"You should get rest." Edward offered, catching her line of sight through the mirror.

"I have to report to Mustang." Flora explained, "It's the first incident I've been apart of."

"I'll write the report." Edward said gently, concerned, "I know how to. It'll take me a few seconds."

Flora shook her head at Edward through the mirror, and he noticed tears brimming her eyes. She clenched her jaw so tight that Edward was sure she was to burst, but she didn't. She only shook her head more, whooshing her hair even more, and with a soft sniffle, she rushed out of the hospital room.

Stunned, Edward yelped, "What did I say?!"

"I'm not sure, Brother." Alphonse said, "But it wasn't the correct thing at all…"

Edward shrugged and started to get off the bed, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. The oatmeal was finished, he'd never leave a meal uneaten, and he started to put on his normal clothes. Clean. Alphonse must have gone home to find him a clean outfit.

"We'll go to Mustang's." Edward said, "I'll give him my own report."

"And I'll ask about joining the military." Alphonse resolved.

Edward glanced up and gave his little brother a seething look. "Fine." He snapped, "But don't be surprised if Mustang says no. He has the same feelings about the military that I do. Especially if you join it."

"We'll also ask about your alchemy, Brother." Alphonse continued, "He might know a bit about it. Since he's been to the Gate as well…"

"Yeah." Edward said, "But first, we should have lunch."

"You've just eat—"

"I'm still hungry!" Edward said, before leading Alphonse out the hospital door. They didn't see Flora running through the hospital like they had expected to. Edward assumed she had gone home, to cry or do her report, he didn't care too much. She'd be fine now that James was gone. However, while Alphonse was thanking the nurses for taking care of his brother the night previous, Edward couldn't help but to reach up and rub the part on his cheek where Flora had kissed him.

"Fullmetal." Mustang greeted as the two boys entered his office a few hours later. They had spent lunch laughing over old memories; had lost track of time. Hawkeye stood beside his desk, a paper in her hand. She must have been in the middle of giving him a file.

"We're here to talk to you." Edward announced.

"Well obviously." Mustang drawled, "It'd be a little disturbing if you were here just to keep me company."

"Yeah." Edward agreed as he went to sit down in the chair opposite of Mustang's desk. Alphonse sat in the other chair. The contrast between the two: Edward was sprawled with his legs outstretched, and he leaned on one side of the chair. Alphonse was poised, only crossing his leg over the other and placing his hands on his lap.

"Well what do you want?"

"I came to give my report. For Flora as well."

"Not necessary, Edward." Hawkeye announced, placing the file in front of Mustang, "She submitted it just a bit ago."

Mustang smiled at the two boys before taking the file and opening it. "Smells like flowers." He mused, "She must have done the report in a garden. In nature. How…like her."

"What does it say?" Edward asked earnestly.

"It's a confidential report for her Commander's eyes only." Mustang said coldly, "Imagine if I broke that rule while you were giving me reports."

Edward leaned back against his chair, scolded. He waited in silence while Mustang read over the report silently, nodding at bits, raising his eyebrows at other bits. At the end, he looked up and Edward and said, "Quite the eventual night, Edward."

The young blond flushed, "W-What?"

"I love getting these reports…" Mustang cooed, "I feel like a diary when I get them."

"What does it say?!" Edward yelled, "What did she write?!" He thought back to the café, when Flora had shown her appreciation to him. Would she really write that?

"What do you care?" Mustang shot back while he put the file down, "And why are you here, really?"

"I'm here because I want to talk to you about my alchemy." Edward said quickly. "About that fact that—"

"You can do it. I know." Mustang said, "I've been thinking about that a lot, too…"

"The only way I could get my alchemy back would be to give up Alphonse." Edward reasoned.

"Unless you've given something else up." Mustang offered.

Edward made a face, "But, I haven't—"

Mustang shook his head and said, "You defeated Truth, remember? He accepted defeat."

"Defeat doesn't mean to have everything." Edward countered.

"You did your last transmutation as the Fullmetal Alchemist on that day." Mustang reminded him, "And look what happened. You're still Fullmetal and you still do alchemy."

"It's not possible." Edward carried on, "To give me my alchemy back, it's not equivalent…"

"Equivalence." Mustang said absently as he picked up Flora's report, "Such an old wives' tale, Edward."

Edward gave Mustang a dirty look and stared at his hands. They were flinching; they had been for the past few weeks, alchemy surging through them. All he wanted to do was run around the City and transmute things. Make things for everyone. Fix a vase for the women in the café, build a bookshelf for the library, anything and everything. But he couldn't. Not with the fear of losing Alphonse.

"After seeing Truth." Mustang started, "I lost my sight…I thought I'd never get it back. But Edward, I kept moving. I kept fighting with what I had. You've been given a chance to use Alchemy again, to be at your full potential again…"

"My full potential doesn't rely on my alchemy." Edward seethed out.

"You saved this country, you defeated Father, you brought back order to the flow of alchemy. And you don't think you deserve to have it back?"

"I made a deal." Edward said flatly, "My alchemy for Alphonse's body. Nothing more or less."

Mustang got up from where he was sitting and went over to Hawkeye, to give her the file so she could store it, "I'm tired of this conversation. Edward, you should go write your report. I'll need it to compare to Flora's."

"Mustang!" Edward yelled, "You can't just brush off—"

"You can't count sacrifices any longer, Edward Elric!" Mustang screamed back, "Now out!"

Surprised by his outburst, Edward slowly got up from his seat and started to head to the door silently. Alphonse got up as well and said softly, "Thanks for your time, General…"

"Man." Edward breathed when they got to the corridor safely, "Everyone is just emotional with me today…"

"Yeah." Alphonse agreed, "You're not having much luck with people…And we didn't get to talk about me joining the military…"

"Good." Edward said, "We don't need to talk about that."

Back in his office, Mustang stood in front of the window, glaring down at the street below. He watched as Edward and Alphonse walked down the stone steps of the building, talking amongst themselves. He had his hands behind his back, but they were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were the same color as his gloves.

"Roy…" Hawkeye said gently.

"Don't." Mustang commanded, "I don't feel like being scolded today."

Hawkeye watched helplessly as Mustang left the room, to get air. Sighing, she went to place Flora's report on the desk and went to watch the Elric brothers walk out of the property.

"You should apologize to Flora." Alphonse suggested while they walked through Central, "About…whatever you did."

"You're right." Edward said softly. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and he walked slower than normal. Being yelled at by everyone always took energy out of him—especially if he didn't understand why he was being yelled at.

"I'll meet you back home." Alphonse said at their parting, "Be nice."

"Be nice." Edward mumbled as he waved his brother away, "I've been pretty nice…I've been out of character nice…" Edward turned the corner to the hospital and the university, where Flora would be staying.

"It's just, we've never been to Central and we want to see what you do, honey." Came Lettie's voice, "Will you have us?"

"Of course." Flora said in the receiver. The payphone was cramped; she had to wiggle a little bit to have a long conversation. But she needed the privacy of the payphone. If she used her own phone back home, a military phone, it could be tapped. "It's just…unexpected…"

Flora glanced outside and watched as Edward started walking down the street she was on. He was looking down at his feet absently, but walking slow. She turned her back to him and continued, "I'd love to have you. I'll just tell the hospital you're coming…"

And by hospital, she meant the military.

"We won't interrupt your studies, dear." Lettie said kindly, "I want to go shopping while we're down there. We'll just roam the city. It must be beautiful…all the little shops and cafes. How did your date go, by the way?"

"Oh…" Flora said kindly as she looked over her shoulder. Edward's piercing golden eyes made contact with hers. He never missed the thing… "It went well. He was very sweet…" She watched as Edward pointed to himself, then to her silently. He wanted to speak with her.

"We'll have to have dinner with the young couple." Lettie giggled, "What was his name again? I've forgotten."

"Edward." Flora said while staring at Edward himself. He perked up curiously, "His name is Edward Elric…" Edward watched as Flora's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Edward." Lettie said out loud, more to her father than to herself, "Edward…Wasn't it something else?"

"I told you his…nickname." Flora said, "I'm sorry. I should have told you his real name…I was so used to calling—"

"No problem, dear." Lettie giggled, "We'll see you next week. Study hard, Clara!"

"Thank you." Clara said softly, "I love you too…Goodbye…" And she turned to hang the phone upon the receiver. When finished, she left the payphone and stared at Edward.

"Hey." Edward said casually, "Your parents?"

"My neighbor." Flora clarified, "Her and my father are coming to Central next week."

"Oh. Nice." Edward said awkwardly, "They know about me?"

"Now they do." Flora said vaguely, "Did you want to speak to me about something?"

Edward nodded and made a motion for Flora to start walking. She did so, but like always, Edward never offered her his arm. He only walked slowly beside her. She must have napped or straightened herself out, because she looked fresh once again. She was wearing a simple dress and simple shoes for what she had hoped was a simple day, though it only became more complicated. Edward started, "Listen, I wanted to say sorry for how I acted at the hospital…Babying you and all that. It's not that I don't think you're competent…It's just…"

"Complicated." Flora finished absently.

"Yeah." Edward perked, "Complicated. And I didn't want you to be a part of all the complications…You know, the military is a lot to take on."

"I knew that when I joined." Flora said icily.

"But you've had a rough start." Edward pointed out.

Flora nodded and she walked a little faster. Edward followed. She then said, "Have you started drinking milk yet?"

"Of course not." Edward said flatly, "No way in hell—"

But he didn't get a chance to reply, because Flora turned on him suddenly, making him stop. She looked stern and determined and a little nervous, and she said quickly, "Next week. Would you go to dinner with me and my guests?"

"What?"

"Dinner." Flora clarified, "Next week."

"Why?" Edward continued, "Why do they want to meet me?"

Flora bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment, "They want to meet you…to thank you. For protecting me last night."

Edward flushed, "Oh…I guess."

Flora smiled and said, "Great. Thank you, Edward." And she spun around to walk away briskly. Edward stopped and realized that he had walked her all the way to the dorms she lived on. He watched her walk through the door and greet the doorman cheerfully.

"I guess I'm off the hook then…" Edward said, confused. And he turned to walk home.

What he didn't see was Flora running up the stairs and slamming her door shut before pressing her forehead against the coolness of the wood. What the hell had she just done?!

Thanks again for reading! :) Let me know what you think! x


	10. The Sacrafice

With James locked away once again, and hopefully for good, Flora had been under the supervision of Tim Marcoh, who had travelled back to Central upon the fervent request from Mustang. What Flora didn't know was what else Mustang had asked Marcoh to do—to keep a very close eye on the Flower Alchemist.

"So if we make the incision at this angle." Marcoh said gently as he did so. The patient had been knocked out from painkillers, and thus didn't move. He continued, "You'll lose less blood. It's a less blunt of a cut."

"I see." Flora said as she watched over his shoulder. Amazed by his expertise as a simple doctor, she never missed an opportunity to watch him work. But when Flora asked Marcoh if he'd do any of his medical alchemy, he had fervently, almost nervously, refused. Mustang had explained that Tim Marcoh, albeit very talented, had been a doctor during the Ishvalan war and was never in the mood to talk about it. Flora had almost blurted out that her father had worked as a doctor during the Ishvalan war as well, but she withheld. Chances were that Tim Marcoh had somehow come across Philip Harris, and that was the last thing she needed.

She continued to watch him respectfully as she said, "Hopefully we won't have to worry about losing too much blood. We'll be able to do operations via external transmutations."

"Your research is improving." Marcoh commented as he went in with a pair of tweezers, "Mustang let me look at your notes. He's not medical, you see."

"That's all right, Sir. Thank you for looking over them." Flora said politely.

"Your father." Marcoh continued absently while he pulled out the bullet the patient had caught in the leg, "What did he do?"

"He was—" She stopped and thought about it. Another lie. "He was a farmer."

Marcoh nodded politely, "Goes well with your name." He said, "Your entire persona is well planned out."

"I suppose." Flora said casually—though internally she was practically screaming—but she said, "It's just a coincidence."

"In my ranks at Ishval, I was a doctor. As you know."

Flora stopped what she was doing—cleaning one of the knives—and glanced at the doctor before her. His disfigured face, often hidden from the public, looked up and straight at her. He was so intense with his guilt and seriousness, that it often knocked Flora and others aback when he became this abrupt. But Tim Marcoh never spoke about Ishval—not if he could avoid it. "Yes." Flora said wearily.

"I knew all the doctors in my fleet." He continued while he looked down to work on stitching up the patient again. He spoke as though it was still general conversation, "We would sit around at the little impromptu pub provided for the military and share pictures. Tell about our families…"

"How nice for that time." Flora replied politely, but she was still standing straight and still, watching Marcoh stitch. She had forgotten the knife in her hand but was absently rubbing it with the washcloth as she waited for him to continue.

"I made friends with a couple of doctors during my time there." Marcoh said, "A married couple that ended up being the parents of one of Edward's closest friends. I regret that I could not have saved them; they were trying to save everyone's lives you know. Edward and Winry were very cut up on hearing about how they died."

"Oh, I see." Flora said while she switched to another knife. Maybe he was just telling stories to tell stories.

"Then I met a doctor who showed me a picture of his daughter. Blue eyes and puffy brown hair."

Flora hissed as she dropped the knife and immediately held her finger to the cut. In the fit of worry and shock that she had been feeling, she had cut herself. Marcoh stopped his stitching and gave Flora a concerned look before nodding over to the bandages. She followed his silent instructions and grabbed something to apply pressure.

"You cut yourself." Marcoh said, "You're a surgeon and you've cut yourself."

"Yes. Sorry, Doctor Marcoh. I'll go clean this up. I didn't mean to distract you."

"No, of course not. It was just a coincidence." Marcoh said dismissfully as he returned to his stitching. Flora stood before him, twitching in fear, before rushing out of the room and running down the corridor, holding her wounded and bleeding hand to her chest. The cut was deep and she was shaking, but not because of the blood loss. Marcoh knew—knew something. Which meant that her father and Lettie could not see him.

She turned another corner and came face-to-face with Edward Elric himself, as well as Alphonse a few paces behind. She all but ran into him and Edward had to steady her by grabbing her by the shoulders. "Hey." Edward said, confused, "Why are you running?"

"Edward!" Flora said, "Alphonse! Hello! Why are you here?"

"You have orders from Mustang." Edward explained before looking down at her hand, "What did you do with your hand?"

"I cut it." Flora explained, "While in surgery."

"But you're a—" Alphonse started.

"I know." Flora said, "Orders from Mustang?" She continued out of breath.

"He found a couple of medical reports from the Ishvalan war. He wanted you to go through them and double check their creditability. He'd have Marcoh do it but I assume it'd be too much for him…Having lived it."

"Sure." Flora said absently, and then something occurred to her, "Edward, listen, remember how I invited you to dinner with my neighbors from Green Valley?"

"What?" Alphonse asked behind Edward, "She asked you to dinner…?"

"Yeah, Al." Edward said, but he was staring at Flora, "Is everything alright with your neighbors?"

"Of course. But dinner is cancelled." Flora explained, "I'll be taking them to a smaller city for dinner instead. I think Central might…overwhelm them…"

"Sure." Edward said, "Anyway. Fix your hand and report to Mustang."

Flora smiled and turned to walk away, her hand still clenched to her chest. Well, that was bullet that she dodged, though she had to admit that she preferred to dodge James's bullet instead.

Edward shrugged and turned around to come face-to-face with Alphonse, giving him a stern look. "What?"

"She cancelled dinner." Alphonse explained, "Don't you find that weird?"

"What does it matter if she doesn't want to have dinner with me?" Edward bluffed, seeming unconcerned. But he was concerned; Flora hadn't spoken to him for the week. Alphonse certainly had, in letting Edward know how 'adorable' it was to be meeting a girl's family. "I mean…I'm not a very good dinner guest anyway."

"But she's hiding her family from the military." Alphonse pointed out.

Edward gave him a look, "Can you remember our family when they found out about the military?" He asked, "They're weren't happy at all. Maybe Flora's family is like that as well."

"I guess." Alphonse said, though he realized something, "You really do trust Flora, don't you?"

"She's my doctor now." Edward stated, "And we need all the allies we can get, Al. She's had a million chances to kill me and she hasn't yet."

"You like her." Alphonse stated simply.

Edward made a face at his brother and said quickly, "Now that has NOTHING to do with it! She's a colleague and a major! I _have_ to trust her!"

"Edward, Alphonse!" Came Tim Marcoh's voice from inside the operating room, "Please. There are patients that are trying to get some rest."

"Sorry, Doctor." Alphonse said calmly, "We were discussing Flora."

"Ah." Marcoh said coming into the hallway to see the boys, he smiled at the two of them in greeting while he wiped his hands clean, "I see. Do you also believe she's hiding something from the military?"

"Alphonse does." Edward corrected, "I don't."

"That's out of character." Marcoh commented, "Normally it's the other way around."

"It's just that we've been tricked so many times." Alphonse continued, "And by the nicest people—"

"Al, we have nothing to fight for now." Edward snapped, "We can relax a little bit. We've worked so hard; why not actually try to enjoy what we have? You keep trying to jeopardize things."

"You mean romance." Marcoh tried.

"That's not what I meant at all!" Edward yelled, frustrated, "Why is that the first thing you people think about?!"

"But that's not why you're here." Marcoh said sternly, "To talk about Edward's feelings for Flora." And Edward tensed, but Marcoh continued, "You're here in regards to Mustang."

"Yeah." Edward said, "He wanted you to speak to him. About your assignment."

"You mean to the hospital?" Marcoh asked, confused. "Or about Flora?"

"He didn't specify." Edward said sternly, "But what about Flora?"

"Nothing. He just asked me to look out for her. You know, like Hughes looked out for you when you first got here."

"Well, at least this time there's no threat on your life." Edward drawled bitterly before turning and walking away from Marcoh, intending to call it a day. Alphonse gave Marcoh a polite nod before walking away as well.

"Flora!" Came Mustang's voice as Flora walked into his office, "Lovely to see you. How has your week been?"

"Good, General." Flora said politely, "I've been working with Doctor Marcoh. He's very skilled."

"That he is. But he's scarred, you understand." Mustang said, "Which is why I wanted you to look over the medical reports of Ishval."

"Is there something about the reports that you want me to look for?" Flora asked, confused. "Hasn't someone else looked through them?"

"It's different because you're new." Mustang said sternly, "You're young. You haven't fought in a war yet. But during the military reign under King Bradley, the military was used simply for the sacrifice of people in order to make a Philosopher's Stone. Ishval was a great sacrifice, and I want the medical reports to be looked through by someone who isn't traumatized by the accounts. Trust me, Flora, you have to have quite the stomach to read these reports. And Marcoh lost his. This is the first time in 20 years we've had a doctor that isn't corrupt—I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to use your medical expertise."

"Yes, Sir." Flora said softly, abashed.

"Look for discrepancies." Mustang started, "Foul play, hurried surgeries, infections, anything. Look at all the records and the patients, but most importantly, look for the record of an Ishvalan man with a tattoo on his arm. He'll be of great interest to us."

"Yes, Sir."

"Hawkeye, show her to the library."

Flora walked beside the Lieutenant silently. Hawkeye walked briskly but Flora could keep up—just enough so as not to look weak. Softly, she said, "Riza, can I ask, did you fight during the Ishvalan war?"

"Of course." Hawkeye said, "So did Mustang. Everyone that is older than Edward, I suppose, have."

"What was it like for you?"

"Traumatizing." Riza said, "It's always traumatizing when you realize you're a part of the bad guys."

Flora thought back to her father. An expert surgeon from Green Valley, specially commissioned by the military to join the forces in Ishval. He was one of the bad guys.

"The doctors, which side were they on?"

"It was different for the Doctors." Riza explained, "They had room to rebel against the military. Winry's parents, for example, would heal absolutely anyone no matter the race. While I shot an Ishvalan, he went to them for healing, got up, and I would just shoot him again."

Flora grew silent after that. She wondered what her own father did. She had found out about the war from his late night talks with Lettie, but whether or not he actually helped the right people was questionable. Philip was stern and followed the law to the tee, which was why he disliked alchemists so much. But would he follow a law he didn't agree with?

"Here we are." Hawkeye said calmly, opening the door to a small record library, "They'll be at the back shelf. If you need anything, there are receptionists around that will help you. Do as much as you can, but if it becomes too much, leave."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Flora." Hawkeye stated, "Be mindful of what you read." And she closed the door behind her. Flora stood in darkness for a few moments, thinking about what she had said. Everyone in the military was treating her with a certain type of vigor she wasn't used to. Marcoh had been nice and inquisitive to her, Mustang was asked her how her week was going, and even Edward was being understanding.

Quickly, Flora left the small library and looked down the hallway. Riza was long gone, having to report back to Mustang. She went to the little office where the secretaries lived.

"Ma'am!" They all said upon her opening the door, and they saluted.

"I need to use a phone." Flora said sternly, "Please."

They showed her the little phone bay that was used by military personal. She inserted her coin and dialed her father.

"Harris residence." Came her father's voice.

"Hello, it's me." Flora said as she turned around to look at the secretaries. They had gone back to their jobs, but she couldn't say her name. Not if the line was tapped.

"Oh." Philip said, surprised, "How are you, darling?"

"Not well, I'm sorry, but can I ask that you and Lettie not come to Central this week?"

"For what reason?" Philip said, "Is everything alright? Are you sick? Do you need me there?"

"Of course I'm fine!" Flora said, "It's just that I caught a cold this past week and I don't feel up to having guests. You understand?"

On the other line, Philip smiled tenderly, "Of course, dear. Feel better. Maybe have Edward take you to dinner instead—but don't let Lettie catch you asking a boy out to dinner!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Flora said as she thought about she and Edward sitting down to a nice meal in candlelight, talking about the weather or how their ranks were going. Somehow, she mused, Edward didn't seem like the dinner-date type. She said a quick goodbye to her father before hanging up and turning around to look at the secretaries, whom were all going about their own business.

For the past week Flora had slowly began to isolate herself from her friends in the military, and she hardly ever called her family. For fear of anyone finding out, she reasoned. She had stayed up until late into the night, thinking to herself, trying to justify her behavior, but she never could. How long could she keep this up? She sighed and pushed herself away from the phone bay gently before walking back to the library.

The medical records from Ishval were written with extreme clarity, Flora found. From reading her father's medical books as well as Tim Marcoh's, she realized that a lot of the methods they used were almost perfect. Which was, she realized, very odd. She furrowed her brows and sat down at one of the tables, a candle-lit lamp letting in a soft light through the office.

 _Monday, 1905 Ishval Central Base Camp_

 _Ishvalan patient; wounded by gunshot to the arm. Bullet extracted and patient stitched with 6 stitches. Patient released with soothing cream._

 _Doctor Stiles_

"How…Average…" Flora mused as she continued through the next pile or reports. She separated the piles by doctor, paying close attention to the style of each of them. Doctor Stiles, for example, was very plain, while a Doctor Poller was very descriptive in his surgery commentaries. A Doctor Brushro seemed to be writing a romance novel instead of anything akin to the medical occupation or blood.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she came across one report that was dreadfully average.

 _Wednesday, 1906 Ishval Central Base Camp_

 _State Alchemist Roy Mustang completed five-day rehab in base after exposure to poisonous smog to the lungs. Relieved of care in 80% recovery._

 _Doctor Harris_

Flora jumped completely out of her seat when there was a click of the door behind her. Someone had snuck in while she was reading this report. They had plenty of time—she had reread it about ten times without moving. She turned around quickly to see Mustang himself standing before her, arms crossed, and alone.

"That was quite the lung infection I had." Mustang mused nonchalantly, but his onyx eyes were bearing in to her with such strength that she just about dropped the piece of paper in her hands. Mustang continued, "It was a good thing Doctor Harris was there to nurse me back to health."

Flora didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. What could she possibly say to convince General Roy Mustang otherwise? She watched as he approached her smoothly, a smile on his lips, and he backed her to the wall of the library. He leaned close once she was far enough backed, and he placed a hand on either side of her shoulders to lock her in. His sharp eyes could hardly be seen because the shadows that the lamp was casting weren't bright enough, but she didn't need to see his eyes. She only needed to hear his low, husky voice as he said, with a chuckle, "The last time we were this close…what did I say?"

Flora squeaked and shook her head.

"Don't play coy Clara. It's improper…" Mustang purred, "I know you remember. You're a State Alchemist, a surgeon. You remember things very well…" But Flora closed her eyes at hearing her real name and shook her head, terrified. This was it. This was the end of everything she had worked for—Mustang was going to throw her out.

But Mustang continued, "I said I'd find out your lie. And I did. I deserve a reward for all my hard work."

"How did you-?"

"Find out?" Mustang said, still leaning close to her and smelling her hair. He had tried this trick with Hawkeye many times before, but she always brushed him off, undeterred by his charm. "Did you think your blue eyes could escape me?"

She didn't look him in the eye at all. She only stared at his neck, bulging when he laughed, "And Marcoh tried to warn you. But you were too confident in your act to heed him."

"I did! I tried but—"

"Edward."

Flora's heart seemed to sink at the name. Edward. It always seemed to go back to Edward. She had avoided him for the past week, and cancelling the dinner date was enough to send him into suspicions. It was true; she had become far too comfortable in Central to carry around her fake scent.

"So tell me." Mustang continued, pulling her attention back, "Tell me why you've done this." He took his time to lean away from her, but he didn't take a step away. He merely made it so she could look him in the eye.

"Because…I found Tim Marcoh's alchemy book when I was younger. And I devoured it I was so interested. When my mother died of that infection, I grew up thinking that there was no cure. With alchemy…I thought I could find one."

"Well that's oddly normal." Mustang commented, "But I want to know about your name."

"My father hates alchemy." Clara went on, "If he found out about me being a State Alchemist, he'd disown me."

"So you lied to your family as well." Mused Mustang, "This is…ordinary…"

"What?" Clara breathed, shocked, "How can it be—"

"Every State Alchemist has a plethora of secrets." Mustang said, "I have my own, Edward even more, Armstrong, all of them. The secrets we carry are a part of who we are. Unfortunately, some secrets, such as a few of Edwards, threaten the nation, and I have to figure them out."

"Edward has secrets?" Clara asked, "Really?"

"What?" Mustang said, abashed, "He's the worst of all of us."

"But he's so young!" Clara countered.

Mustang waved that thought aside and became serious once again, his stern look concerning her, "You can continue being Flora Winters as long as you can, but I will warn you. When you keep people at arm's length—"

"I know." Clara cut in, "Edward already warned me."

Mustang made a face of amusement but said, "He would."

He was still hovering over her but something occurred to Clara. With extreme cut, and desperation, she looked up at him and tried to look him in the eye.

"What's your secret, Mustang?" Clara's small voice asked. Mustang seemed surprised that she would ask such a thing to her commanding officer, but he smiled. Or at least, she hoped he had—the lamp light. Clara explained, "If you know mine, surely I get to know yours. We can rely on each other."

"That's a clever way to manipulate." Mustang mused, but he leaned away from Clara and sized her up. Slowly, he asked, "Do you know what the Gate is, Clara?"

"It's the entrance to God's domain. Marcoh talked about it in his book…"

"I'm going to have to see that book of yours." Mustang snipped, alarmed, but he continued, "Well. When you go to this Gate, and you need something, you pay for it with something else."

"Equivalent exchange." Clara blurted.

"And sometimes, you want something so bad that you're willing to do anything to get it. Sometimes it's a new body, or someone you love. Sometimes, you just accidentally appear there. Either way, you lose something to gain another."

"You've been to this Gate?" Clara asked.

Mustang had, by this point, moved far enough away from her so that he was leaning on the desk she was using to look over the medical papers. He sighed and nodded, "Twice. First by force, and the second time…by choice."

Clara whispered, "What did you lose?"

"My eyesight." Mustang said gruffly, but Clara seemed aback. He checked himself, "I got it back. Obviously."

"How-?"

"Marcoh. You can ask him about it; I'm sure he wouldn't mind. We're supposed to be a tight-knit military here. Know that if you ever become paralyzed or if I burn your hair off in frustration, Marcoh can fix you up."

"And the second thing?" Clara asked.

Mustang's earlier joke didn't faze her, he realized. She seemed so determined to know of this special sacrifice that Mustang willingly made, that jokes and jabs by her commanding officer was of little importance. He ventured to think of pinning her to the wall and saying something vague and mysterious, for her to think upon later, but it would be unequal to the secret she told him.

"I'm your commanding officer." Mustang clarified, "What you tell me is confidential. What I tell you is equally confidential."

"Yes, Sir." Clara said softly. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips at her saying this. She seemed to smile too. Their rapport was made.

"I gave up my ability to have children." Mustang finally said.

It took a few moments for Clara to comprehend. Roy Mustang was standing before her, shoulders as strong as he could possibly make them, and his eyes were bearing in to her so intensely that she said dumbly, "Do you still have your—"

"Of course! I just don't have the internal organs for reproduction!" Mustang flushed, "And I will note that not one inch of me was taken from the outside."

Clara was blushing furiously at this point, but then something occurred to her. Something that Mustang had alluded to during their impromptu coffee date. Her head snapped up so fast and her face with white with such velocity that Mustang's lips slanted to a nervous line.

"Edward." Clara breathed.

Mustang nodded and glanced at something other than Clara. His face had gone from being red to being white, and he crossed his arms over his chest bitterly. "I need him to climb the rank ladder, and he can't do that if he can't do alchemy. So I gave up the potential of having a son that would inherit my life, and gave it to Edward. If he'll someday stop being a numbskull, he could do a lot more for this country than I will ever do."

"Doesn't he feel pressure?" Clara whispered, "That's a lot to put on him…"

"He doesn't know." Mustang said softly, "Only you and Hawkeye know now."

Flabbergasted, Flora said meekly, "Why would you tell me?"

"Because I'm officially hiring you as my personal doctor." Mustang said, "And you'll need to know this type of…thing. Incase anything happens."

There was a long pause between them. Subordinate and commander, watching each other intently. Mustang looked so much taller to Clara now, he was holding his head as high as he possibly could so she wouldn't think him weak. She, of course, looked so small to him in contrast. Hugging herself and giving him a pitiful look that made him want to just leave the room.

"You're preparing for your death…"

"No." Mustang growled out, "I'm securing this country's life."

_

Two chapters in one night! Sorry I've been a little behind! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chocolate Milk

So, Flora, Clara to Mustang but Flora still to everyone else, had finally found a confidante. After Mustang had told her of his sacrifice for Edward's alchemy, they literally sat on the floor of the library and just talked. She found it amazingly comforting to know she could talk freely to her commanding officer—She could tell him about her father, about her secret love for alchemy, even about little things, like how weird it was to see Edward only have to clap his hands when she had to draw a circle. Things that she couldn't speak about with anyone else. It all just spilled out of her without her being able to catch any of it, and Mustang took it all surprisingly well. She even told him about going through puberty and using alchemy to get rid of her acne and period pains, to which Mustang claimed was cheating.

So when Mustang leaned against the wall of the library under the dark glow of the lamp and smiled at her as she was perched on a pile of books, and said, "So have you found someone here in Central worth perusing?" She almost fell over.

"What?" Clara yipped, "Of course not. I've been a little busy trying to stay alive!"

"Don't be so surprised in me asking." Mustang waved away her worries, "The best way to find your one true love is to fight for your life alongside them."

Clara made a face, "But I've only fought alongside—"

"Edward."

That was another thing they had spoken about just a few minutes prior. How, no matter what conversation they were having, it always seemed to go back to Edward Elric. He seemed to be the driving force of life in general, with his entire spark.

Clara was blushing madly at the mere mention, and she shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. Edward surely has someone."

"Used to." Mustang corrected, "It didn't work out." He shifted his weight and pulled a book from behind his back, "He's not the love type, you know."

"So he's single?" Clara asked.

Mustang glanced up at her and smiled, "Single."

Clara couldn't hide her blush while she absently picked up another book and moved it, only to have something to do, or to move. Mustang watched her keenly while she did so.

"I love someone." Mustang pointed out. This caused his subordinate to glance up at him, curious as to how the great General Roy Mustang could love anyone, and he continued, "I've loved her for years. Ever since I first fought with her. That's how I know you love Edward."

"But everyone says your single." Clara pointed out, trying to ignore his assumption, "There's been so many rumors."

"Sure." Mustang said, as he looked past Clara to the window where he could see the sky, "There has to be rumors. I needed to protect her, you know."

"Is she pretty?" Clara asked.

"Gorgeous." Mustang mused, his voice low and relaxed.

"She is." Clara agreed, causing Mustang to glance at her sharply, confused, "It's Hawkeye, isn't it?"

It looked for a moment that Mustang was going to yell at her, but his face quickly morphed into a smile and he said, "Yeah. It is."

"So then why do you keep it secret?" Clara asked, "Why tangle with other woman when you have the one you want? That's a rumor as well—you and Hawkeye."

"For protection." Mustang said again, "She's still my subordinate, you know. It's a little more difficult when you work together. If she was a civilian, well, it'd be easier…"

"That's really sweet." Clara mused, and Mustang shook his head at her, amused. The two sat in silence while Mustang stared out through the window once again, thinking.

This silence was broken by Clara's small voice, "So there's no point in ever loving Edward, then."

"There are some things you sacrifice when you're military dogs, yes, and a normal relationship would be one of them." Mustang confirmed. "But then again, you joined the military in your own free will, against the wishes of your father. How honest and domestic did you think your life was going to be?"

"I thought I would do my time with the military to pay for university and work as a surgeon for the rest of my life..." Clara stated.

"The military is like a disease." Mustang stated, "Once you've been exposed to it, you'll never completely rid yourself of it. Just look at Tim Marcoh—he was running away from the military for years. We still found him." Then he got up from where he was sitting and moved to the window to open it and let some of the fresh air in, "And that was Edward's plan as well. Use the military for a few years for access to resources, then resign the moment he could. And he's still here."

Clara was staring up at Mustang with concern. Had she really made that wrong of a move?

"Your choice." Mustang said while he strolled through the room and went to leave her in the library, grabbing a folder on the way, "Your sacrifice. Though, if you like, I can help you with Edward."

"Oh please don't." Clara asked, "I don't want people getting involved in some silly crush…Please."

Mustang shrugged his shoulders and reminded her, "You're not a child anymore when you join the military, flower." And he left her.

Clara stayed sitting in the middle of the library thinking to herself for a good two hours. She had gotten up during this time to tidy a few papers, but every time she moved, she'd stop and think some more. That's all she seemed to do, that's all she seemed good for. To think. To look pretty, to sway with the winds of her peers, and to quietly think. She thought while she was operating, she thought while studying, she even thought in her sleep, these thoughts causing her to wake up with a start and think about what she had just thought. Edward and Mustang, on the other hand, though thinkers in their own right, were actors. They thought, and then they did. Could she act if need be? Could she sacrifice if need be?

She walked home alone thinking, and when she greeted the other students in her dorm building quietly and explained that she'd be spending the night alone with a book instead of going out to dinner, she was thinking. Her head hurt.

She was sitting on her little couch near her kitchenette absently counting the tiles of her ceiling when she heard a knock. Prepared to explain, once again, that she wanted to be alone that night, Clara pulled herself up from her chair and sauntered over to the door. "I told you, I wasn't really feeling—" But she didn't finish her sentence, for when she opened the door, Edward himself was standing there. "Edward?"

"Hey." Edward greeted smoothly, "Sorry. Mustang wanted me to give you these." He held out a folder for her to take. It was one of the folders that were in the library, with the word MEDICAL RECORDS 1906 written on the top. Oh, she thought sourly, why did you have to do this, Mustang? She took it.

"Thanks." Flora said, "Sorry. Would you like something to drink?"

Edward accepted and she let him into her dorm. He glanced around and said wistfully, "Your apartment looks different when we're not fighting for your life. Look, I never noticed your walls were blue…"

"I painted the walls when I got here." Flora said absently while she opened the folder, confused, "I figured I'd be here long enough, I wanted my surroundings to be—"

"Pretty." Edward finished, "What's in the report that's so important? He called me up personally to deliver it." He stood in the middle of her small hallway, his hands in his pockets, watching her against the light.

Flora pulled out a little note written in Mustang's handwriting, that said, 'Take action.' simply in black pen. She quickly stuffed the piece of paper into the folder harshly, silently cursing the General. She glanced up at a confused Edward, "I made a mistake." She lied, "I got one of my diagnostics wrong."

"Really?" Edward said, annoyed, "What would he know anyway?"

"You'd be surprised, Edward." Flora said kindly as she walked into the kitchen, damning the General to hell and back, "Milk?"

She heard a chuckle behind her as she opened the fridge, "You know I hate milk." She heard Edward say, "Why are you so intent in getting me to drink milk?" But he took a seat at her small kitchen table anyway.

"I just think you should give it a try." Flora said, "I'm your doctor. You should take my advice." She placed the empty glass in front of Edward and went to grab more things from the cabinet.

"That doesn't help." Edward sulked, "A glass of water would be just fine. You don't have to go through all the—what are you doing?"

Flora had taken a tin of cocoa and was putting a couple of spoon-fills into the empty glass. Then she started to pour the milk in, and when Edward had asked, she was in the middle of stirring her concoction. She said smoothly, "Try this before you give up on milk."

Edward narrowed his eyes at the presented glass while Flora went to sit across from him, preparing a glass for her self. Normally, he'd start yelling about how milk was milk no matter what form or flavor, but the chocolate was too tempting. He picked up the glass and took a tentative sip, staring Flora down. Her cheeks flushed under his golden gaze.

Edward put the glass down, a chocolate milk mustache gracing his upper lip, he licked it away and said, "Wow…You really know your milk…"

"You sacrifice some of the nutritional value of normal milk when adding chocolate." Flora explained.

"A worthy sacrifice." Edward mused while taking another sip, "All sacrifices are worthy."

Flora perked, "All of them?"

"If you want it enough." Edward said while sipping, "Why? Have you been thinking about sacrificing something recently?" He spoke as though this was general conversation to him, but it wasn't. Not to normal people. Normal people don't plan sacrifices.

"No, of course not!" Flora bluffed, "I just had a conversation with Mustang about the Gate."

Edward stopped his sipping abruptly and would have slammed the chocolate milk on the tabletop if it hadn't been Flora's. He gave her an intense look, "What?"

"The Gate." Flora said, "You know, it's the—"

"I know very well what the Gate is." Edward snapped, "What did he tell you about it?"

"He told me about how someone might have to pay a toll…" Flora whispered, suddenly aware of his attitude. So much for "taking action" tonight, whatever that meant. She hid the folder on the counter smoothly.

"Did he mention any particular…tolls?"

"Only his own." Flora stated.

Edward seemed to relax as he leaned back on the chair, and he reached up to paw at his hair. Flora gave him a look. He explained softly, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Equivalent exchange."

"This exchange that occurs…" Edward continued, "It's not just alchemic. It's humanity in itself. We as humans must give to take, must take to give, and must keep a balance between the two for our lives to be in harmony with others. If this harmony is out of balance, we have disagreements. Think of the very rich man in a village of the poor, for example."

"And this balance." Flora ventured, "Applies to everything?"

"Everything." Edward said, "Even you have sacrificed bits of your life to be here. I have, Mustang has, it's how we keep going. Without sacrifice, we have no growth. Without growth, we don't move forward."

"What have you given up?" Flora said, leaning on the table to listen to him, "For the military." She could have turned on the kitchen light so that she could see him clearly, instead of the single warm lamp, but she liked how cozy this was.

"Everything, almost." Edward said, "Freedom, time, love, even time with Alphonse."

"And was it worth it?"

Edward had gone back to sipping his chocolate milk, watching her. He said softly, "Think of this chocolate milk, for example. You've given me milk, which is _apparently_ good for you. But to get me to drink it, you've added chocolate and sugar. If I were to drink chocolate milk for the rest of my life, I would technically be healthier than I would be otherwise. So I end with a profit, right?"

Flora nodded, "But you could be allergic to cocoa for all I know. Or sugar intolerant."

"Sure." Edward said, "And that's the risk I took for trying it."

"Are you saying that you're willing to take risks to try new things?"

"If they are going to taste good." Edward said, "I wasn't about to try milk with pepper or salt."

Flora nodded and mused, "So you have to want to take the risk."

"To sacrifice." Edward concluded, and he held up his finger and waved it in a circle, "Full circle. That's humanity. And milk." He sipped.

"And flowers." Flora added.

Edward laughed at the old joke, "And trees!"

Flora smiled at him while he took another sip, savoring the chocolate. He had relaxed since his outburst; it was the first time she'd actually seen him relaxed. She took another sip of her own chocolate milk and realized she put too much chocolate in.

"I should go." Edward said finally, finishing his glass and getting up to place it in the sink, "Alphonse will be wondering where I've ran off to. I was only supposed to be gone for a few moments, you know."

"Sure." Flora said, deflated, while Edward went to take her empty glass and put it in the sink for her. He washed them both silently while she thought, watching him. So many things have been on his shoulders; she could see how one shoulder was higher than the other. His footing was unbalanced as well, one was heavier. Then she cursed herself for thinking and not acting once again. Disappointed in herself, she slumped in the chair and resolved to finish her novel before the next morning.

She only perked up when she felt something soft and warm against her cheek, and Edward had reached around the back of the chair to squeeze both her shoulders reassuringly in his kiss, and he reminded her in a soft voice, "Equivalent exchange."

Edward walked home smirking; Flora spent the night thinking and feeling her cheek.

_  
Hi all! thanks so much for reading! Sorry I've been MIA. I'm working on some other writing projects and Fanfiction is meant to just be when I let off steam. Don't worry though I'll finish this. :) This chapter is mainly just some fluff. The next one will have more plot again!


	12. Rough Morning

"Edward." Came Mustang's calm greeting from his desk. His subordinate walked in and took a seat in the chair presented to visitors, crossing his leg over the other casually.

"I have a question." Edward stated.

"If it's about my love life, Edward, I'll tell you now that it's none of yours, or anyone else's, business." Mustang said just as sternly. He knew that sending the report to Flora through Edward would spark something between the two. His plans, always precise in their structure, always pulled through. It was so easy how he could manipulate Edward into doing, and sometimes feeling, absolutely anything he needed him to. At the same time, by getting the two of them together, it would also give Edward more incentive to stay in the military in order to protect his new mate, and that favored Mustang's militant plans. Of course when Hawkeye pointed this out, Mustang had cleverly averted her eyes. He glanced up at Edward and smiled, expecting to see the blond blushing.

But he wasn't. Edward simply looked confused and slightly annoyed. "What?" Edward asked, "What would I care about your love life? Do you even have one?"

Mustang mentally cursed.

Mustang tried his best to seem nonchalant in bolting his head upright to look at Edward straight in the eye. He had expected to be confronted for advice on how to keep a relationship in the military secret, like he and Hawkeye. It was an obvious second step for Flora and Edward. At least, that was the step that Mustang took with asking for advice from Hughes.

"I—" Mustang bluffed, "It just seemed like you were having lady trouble. That's all. You always seem to."

"I came to talk to you about Flora." Edward said, his brows furrowing.

Now Mustang was confused. "What about Flora?"

"She said you talked to her about the Gate." Edward stated, "About sacrifices. I want to know why you're willing to spill just about everything about your alchemic sacrifices to Flora, but won't talk to me about them. I'm the one who has my alchemy back, I'm the one that needs guidance on sacrifices."

"And why can't you just accept the fact that you can do alchemy again?" Mustang said as he rubbed his forehead, annoyed and forlorn at Edward's pure resolve. "Why can't you just be happy—"

"You know I can't." Edward snapped, "You know I'll never be happy, I'll never feel guiltless, and I'll never stop weighing my actions. You know that. You're in the same boat as me!"

Mustang got up from his chair and went to the window while Edward calmed himself down. If he told Edward of the toll he paid, he knew he'd never be forgiven. He watched as Hawkeye walked down the concrete path to his office. He had asked her to come to work an hour late because she had complained of a headache. Also, because they needed to spread their times apart of when they get into work.

"Well?" Edward said, "What did you tell Flora?"

"I told her about being blind." Mustang said calmly while Hawkeye's eyes glanced up and met his.

"Then why was she so…nice to me last night?" Edward countered, "She handmade me this chocolate milk drink. Actually cared about my health."

"She's always cared about your health." Mustang pointed out, "She's your doctor. If you die on her, she doesn't get paid."

"That's not what I meant." Edward continued, "Every time I looked away, her eyes softened."

"She likes you." Mustang smiled as he turned from the window, satisfied that the conversation was turning to something more promising. Hawkeye had given him a disapproving look before continuing inside.

"I know that." Edward scoffed, "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what secrets about me she knows from a certain General."

Mustang was abashed as he stared down at the blond, "You're not getting flustered…"

"Why would I?" Edward countered, "My relationship with Flora is my business…Why? What did she tell you?"

"Nothing." Mustang bluffed.

"Well." Edward growled as he got up from where he was sitting and glared at his commanding officer. Mustang realized that he shouldn't have underestimated Edward's ability to be professional. The kid, to him still twelve, had grown up to be a man. And a man that could keep a secret. Mustang had become so accustomed to hiding his affairs with a certain woman that he forgot that Edward had picked up the habit as well. Edward continued, "Since it seems that you and Flora are gossiping girlfriends now, I'll ask you to not give anything about me away. That's something I'd like to tell her in my own time."

And then something occurred to Mustang, "And her secrets?"

Edward shrugged, "She's so innocent, I doubt she has any." Well, Mustang thought as he watched Edward saunter out of the office, nodding to Hawkeye on his way out, it looked like Edward still had a few habits to pick up.

Edward continued through the corridors sullenly, annoyed, somewhat confused. Mustang was keeping something from him that he wasn't keeping from Flora. Something vital; something important. He turned another corner, and then another, and finally a third, before he heard a familiar, "Oh, Edward!"

"Good afternoon." Edward said calmly as Flora stood before him, a pile of reports still in her arms. "You're taking those to Mustang's?"

"Yeah. They are errors in these reports." Flora explained while she shuffled them to one arm, and then to another, "It's chilling how barbaric some of the doctors were…"

"I'm sure." Edward said as he reached forward and took the pile smoothly. Flora didn't even protest, only accepted. "Listen, I need to speak to you."

"About the reports?" Flora asked, "Or about something…else?"

"Something else." Edward said while he took his free arm, his newer arm, and gently turned her around so that they were walking away from Mustang's office. "It's about your conversations with Mustang."

"So he told you?" Flora asked while they walked. She was relishing the feel of his hand on her lower back too much to notice his expression. Which was a sly smile.

"Yeah." Edward said, "He did."

Flora stopped and glanced up at him, "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing too important." Edward bluffed, "It was mainly what was concerning me that he told me."

"That's it?" Flora asked, "Just that one thing?"

Edward's instincts shot up, "…Yeah. Only that one thing. Why, was he…supposed to tell me more?"

"No." Flora flushed. And it wasn't because Edward was so close.

So, Edward realized, all in all, Mustang was keeping a secret from Edward, something vital, while Edward was keeping his past secret from Flora, incase she would reject him, and now it seemed that Flora was keeping something else from Edward. Something else that was, by her expression, very vital. His head hurt.

"We should have dinner." Edward finally confirmed absently.

Flora's flush deepened, and Edward found it amusing that asking her on a date could have this effect on her. He smiled cockily down at her as she squeaked out a, "Dinner?"

"A date." Edward confirmed, "You and me. No missions, no James, no talk of military things. Just a simple date between two adults that happen to enjoy each other's company." He watched as Flora seemed to smile and his own grin widened.

"That would be nice." Flora whispered.

"Then I'm picking you up at seven." Edward said as he smiled down at her and escorted her to Mustang's office. Flora followed silently behind, until of course they were almost to Mustang's door, to which she stopped and Edward had to turn around with an inquisitive look, "Something wrong?"

"Why are you asking me to dinner, Edward?" Flora asked, quite abruptly. At this moment, Mustang and Hawkeye had opened the door and heard her question, and they looked shocked, then looked to Edward for his answer.

"I told you." Edward reassured, "We just enjoy each other's company. And it would be nice to have a proper dinner when all of our previous plans have been ruined. Wouldn't you agree?"

Then Mustang and Hawkeye looked to Flora.

"No." Flora said, her eyes narrow, her lips tense, "No I wouldn't agree. Anything you wanted you say to me you could have said to me last night. "

"Last night?" Hawkeye asked.

There was still a standoff as Flora stared at Edward as though he had already committed some type of crime. She flicked her eyes to Mustang but all he was doing was staring Edward down, as though the blond needed to take action immediately if this was going to have some type of peaceful resolution. Edward stood still as he tried to recalculate his plan.

"You just want to know something." Flora said, "You just want to know some type of…secret. Don't you?" By this point, other members of the military had arrived for work, including Armstrong and Alphonse, who were just as confused as everyone else. A crowd had gathered as Flora's confrontation with Edward became more known to the early morning military. There was no way Alphonse could help his brother out of this one.

"I timed it badly. I apologize." Edward finally conceded. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about some…business stuff." He confirmed as he glanced around himself, not wanting to actually reveal what this business stuff was to the other patrons, "But—"

It was too late. Flora had very promptly placed her pile of files in Alphonse's hands and walked sternly away, popping her hips to demonstrate just how much she couldn't be stopped now. Edward stood defeated as everyone else left the scene, quietly mumbling.

"Damn." Edward whispered.

"Yeah?" Mustang asked, "And for what reason?"

Edward sighed and he leaned back against the wall, thinking as fast as he could, while Alphonse approached with his hands full. "Brother?" He asked, "You asked Flora to dinner? Just to get secrets? That's a little manipulative."

"I thought…" Edward thought, though he realized his thinking wasn't exactly helping him, "I thought I could kill two birds with one stone."

"Ah yes." Mustang noted sarcastically, "Nothing says romance like wiggling top secrets from someone before proclaiming your undying love to them. Works every time."

"I'll fix it." Edward stressed to Mustang, who nodded, because he knew he had to fix this. Pissing off a fellow state alchemist just wasn't going to do. All of the state alchemists needed to be as tight knit as possible, top of their game, have each other's back, and betraying one? You might as well betray the entire military. Then Edward looked at the clock behind Alphonse's head before glancing at his brother, "Why are you here so early, Al?"

"Oh!" Alphonse said, "I'm on my way to the train station. Winry is coming in. She called last night and said she'd go through Central on her way home and she might as well take a look at your leg."

"Double damn." Edward snipped.

"Despite your relationship Winry has always been professional." Hawkeye scolded, "You don't need to worry about seeing her. It's been a full year anyway."

"It's not Winry I'm worried about." Edward said as he went into Mustang's office to deliver the files he had been holding for the past three to four minutes. "It's Flora."

"Certainly she isn't malicious." Hawkeye continued, "Mustang, you would know best."

"Why the hell would Mustang know best?" Edward countered, "What do you know about Flora that I don't?" He glanced outside and sure enough, he could see Flora walking down the sidewalk he himself had used this morning, rubbing her eyes.

"You have to gain her trust, Edward." Mustang reiterated, "You can't just...trick her into sharing her life with you."

"I wasn't going to trick her!" Edward snapped, "But forget it. Al, let's go get Winry."

Meanwhile, Flora was walking back to the hospital, rubbing her eyes and thinking about how much of an ass Edward really could be. Of course he just came over for information last night. Why else would he? She entered the hospital to check her shifts, if only to get her mind off the whole manner. Her cheeks were puffy and she continually rubbed them in order to clear her sight.

The head nurse was standing behind the large desk, sifting through papers, when she noticed Flora walk in. "Oh! Flora!" She said, "Someone left a message for you!"

Flora sighed and rolled her eyes, "If it was from Central Command I've never entered this building, ever." Flora said with a venom that made the nurse raise her eyebrow.

"Rough morning?" She said, sarcastically. She was obviously seasoned in patients, and most doctors for the matter, not being in the mood for decency. She had perfectly arched eyebrows and a very strong jaw, perfect for yelling at military personnel, and she kept this hospital running at optimum efficiency. Pissing this nurse off wasn't the smartest thing to do. Ironically, Manse had upset her when he first arrived too. She's a decent judge of character.

"Yes." Flora said, "But sorry. What was the message?"

"It's from a lady named Lettie? Asking for you to meet her and your father at the train station at 9:30."

With a heavy heart, Flora looked at the clock behind the desk. It was 9:20. Without saying a thank you to the frustrated nurse, she bolted out of the office and ran as fast as she could to the train station. Thank god it was still in the central area of Central City, but Flora was still having heart palpitations all the same. She swooshed around people, her normally fluffy hair becoming heavy with sweat. The morning was beautiful, she noted to herself, if only she could enjoy it today.

When she arrived to the train station it was bustling as the early morning fleets arrived. She ran to the platform she disembarked from when she first arrived, platform 5, and there, waiting for her, was her father and Lettie smiling.

She almost cried as she embraced the both of them, for the moment she reveled in their warmth and all she wanted to be was be at home. She started crying into her father's chest and he hugged her tightly as Lettie gently rubbed her back, giving her father a concerned look.

"My dear." Philip said, "Have we given you a start?"

"No." Flora said, rubbing her eyes, "I'm sorry. What are you doing here?"

Philip took Lettie's suitcase and kissed his daughter on the forehead as he walked forward to figure out where they should go to leave the platform. Lettie grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "We decided to surprise you! I know you were a little ill last week and I just couldn't bear you being down here, by yourself, sick. I brought a lot of vegetables so I'll make you a nice stew." And she squeezed Flora against herself.

"Clara." Philip asked Flora, who perked up, "How do we get out of here? Do we take these stairs?"

Clara/Flora breathed in to answer, but before she did, behind her father, on the opposite platform, stood Edward and Alphonse Elric with a beautiful blonde girl, watching her. Edward's eyes were narrow as he assessed who Philip and Lettie were, while Alphonse and the girl only stared.

"It's Flora." She corrected her dad as loud as she could, making him turn around and give her a very alarmed look. Flora wasn't just Clara's fake name, it was the name of her late mother's, a name that Philip wasn't sure he could use anymore. Flora approached him with a smile and she said quietly, so that no one else could hear, "I changed my name when I moved down here. For privacy."

"Why in heaven's name would you need privacy?" Philip hissed, "The only time I've heard of people using false names were dogs of the military. What on earth could you have gotten yourself into?!"

"I'll explain later." Flora urged him, "But for now, please, address me as Flora. Please." And she was stern, a type of stern he wasn't expecting. He raised his eyebrows to indicate that, yes, they were going to have a very long talk.

Lettie, never one to like a scene around her, hustled over and wrapped her arms around the two of them and walked with then towards the stairs without asking Flora if they were correct or not. Her long hair had been painstakingly curled and her cheeks were blushed especially for this trip. She smiled down at Flora, "Well, _Flora_ , do tell us where we should go!"

Flora glanced behind herself and saw Edward still staring at her. Remembering that she was still infuriated, she swallowed hard and turned away from him, following her family.

Edward watched curiously while Alphonse spoke with Winry. "Al." He noted, "They called her by a different name just now."

"Probably a pet name." Alphonse tried, "Or something?"

"She reacted like it wasn't just a pet name." Edward continued, "She wasn't just embarrassed by it…"

"Who was that?" Winry asked, and Edward realized what had just happened. Winry was here, his ex-girlfriend was standing before him, asking him who Flora was.

His face went pink and he shoved his hands into his pockets, muttering something along the lines of 'nothing important!' He walked ahead of them, wearing his military uniform and sticking out like a sore thumb. This was going to be very interesting, in a very terrible way.

It was at about this point when I lost a lot of my momentum with this story like three years ago, so I've pushed forward some of the more interesting bits. J Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!


	13. Holes in the Story

Flora walked through Central with her father and Lettie, smiling at people who greeted her kindly on the way. She was taking them straight to the hospital, where she could at least leave them to observe some medical stuff while she called Mustang. She figured.

She hoped.

"So, Flora." Philip said slowly, dangerously, "Do explain your choice of name."

Flora knew already how much trouble she was in. "I know it's weird." She said, "I know you probably don't like it."

His face gave himself away—he definitely did not like it.

"I changed my name when I came here because I didn't want anyone at the hospital to give me special treatment." Flora carefully said, "Most of them remember you from the war."

Philip stopped walking immediately and asked, honestly, "They what?"

"They remember you." Flora said, as Lettie gently rubbed his arm, "They remember you fondly. People in the medical field and the military. They talk about you sometimes…"

"They do?"

Flora knew they would once she found out about Tim Marcoh and the others working with him. When she read through the reports, he was spoken about a lot, his work, and his personality. He was generally very agreeable to everyone and his work was exceptional, as he tended to keep his head low. She mentally thanked Mustang for making her read through the reports.

"So." Flora continued, "When I realized that, I changed my name. I want to prove myself, Father. And not as Philip's daughter. I wanted them to think I was good because I was good."

"Well." Philip couldn't argue, "I mean…I suppose that makes sense…"

"Dear, you could have just told us over the phone. Or in a letter." Lettie said gently, "Instead of giving your poor father a start in the train station."

"My apologies." Flora whispered.

Philip observed his daughter quietly as he thought about this. In retrospect, his wife's name could have been used in a worse way. Flora could have been much worse off than an inspiring surgeon honoring her mother's legacy.

"Well. That's all right then." Philip said, "That's just fine. Flora."

Flora smiled at her father.

"We haven't had breakfast, though, my dear." Lettie said, "Know of a good café?"

"Sure do but the last time I was there it—" and Flora was rolling her eyes at the disaster of her "date" with James, but caught herself. Maybe she'd let them in on the joke one line by one line as she said instead, "…it…ran out of coffee."

"Dear Lord." Philip said, "It's because this place is just crawling with military." Flora watched as he glanced around himself, eyeing anyone wearing royal blue. Flora didn't have the heart to tell him that she owned one of those suits herself.

"I know a good café just around the corner." Flora said, "We'll get some brunch. You must be starving." And she smiled sweetly as Lettie grabbed her by the arm and led her down the sidewalk, Philip travelling behind calmly.

As Lettie and Philip ordered their drinks, Flora went into the kitchen and flashed her State Alchemist badge and asked to use the phone. She had never had to do that before.

She called Mustang.

"Sir." Flora started as she turned her back away from the kitchen staff.

"Flora! Feel any better?" Mustang asked, "I know you had a rough morning?"

"It's about to get rougher, Sir." Flora continued, "My father and my neighbor are here."

"Oh my."

"I don't know what to do, Sir. I can't let them figure out I'm in the military. He'll carry me back to Green Valley if he has to."

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear my dear Flora."

Flora stopped and furrowed her brow at the phone, confused. She knew she was probably being a bit dramatic over the whole thing, and that this was small fry compared to what Mustang has to deal with on a daily basis. But the sarcasm seemed…off. "Sir?"

"Flora. I just went through the reports you gave me this morning before you stormed out on Edward."

"So?" Flora said as she glanced out of the door to see Philip and Lettie talking to a local about something. Seemed harmless enough so she went back into the kitchen to continue. Also, she mentally noted, she didn't storm out on Edeward.

"So your father left the military when the Isvalan War finished." Mustang said, his voice becoming stern, "And not on good terms either. He was court marshaled."

"You court marshal doctors?"

"If they piss us off enough, yes." Mustang said, "Your father was a member of the military while he was working with us as a doctor, regardless of what his opinion on that might be."

"What did he do?" Flora asked.

"Breach of peace." Mustang read out slowly, "He voiced his dislike of the Amestrian army and would exclusively work on Isvalans during the conflict. He ignored Amestrian soldiers."

"I—I didn't read that."

"Note that most of his notes are Ishvalan civilians after he took care of me?" Mustang asked. "And his court martial is in a file you're not authorized to read."

Flora's face was starting to heat up as she glanced to her old father, sipping his coffee quietly and smiling at Lettie, "What does that mean, then?"

"That means your father is still an enemy of Amestris." Mustang said, "And any military personnel that recognizes him is to bring him to me."

"Mustang." Flora tried.

"I can't do anything at the moment, Flora." Mustang encouraged, "Just keep your head low. We tend to write off the whole Isvalan conflict nowadays but higher ups—the Fuhrer, for example—will want to check to confirm that his flagrant negligence of our military isn't connected to any Amestrian deaths."

"How long have you known this?"

"I just cross-referenced this morning."

"How much time do I have before I get them out of here?"

Mustang absently checked his watch, thinking. As he glanced outside, however, he noticed black smoke rising on the outskirts of the city. "Looks like a week."

"Great." Flora said, "I'll get them out of here…"

"Oh and Flora." Mustang stopped her, "You're not that angry with Edward, are you?"

"Of course I am." Flora said, aghast, "He just wanted to use me to find out your secrets. Great communication you and your apparent heir have, Sir."

Mustang, despite himself, smiled at her cut comment, "Well try to be professional when you see him next." And he hung up.

Behind him Hawkeye was reporting that there was an explosive in Central Prison.

"I mean." Mustang said to Hawkeye, "Certainly we have the death penalty."

"We do not sir." Hawkeye reported, "You know we don't."

"Swear to God of all the terrible things this government thought of capital punishment wasn't one of them." Mustang mumbled under his breath as he got up from his seat and found his good glove. "And Edward?"

"Already there."

"Swell." Mustang said, as he got his hat and followed his Lieutenant out the door.

At the café, with Flora finally joining her father and Lettie, she listened as Lettie told her about the old tomcat that lived around his property, and how Lettie thought he had gotten himself a girlfriend. "And a young one too! Still has it after that terrible splint you gave him!"

"That was my first operation!" Flora countered, "I did great for my first time!"

"You sure did, dear." Philip agreed.

It was a pleasant mid-summer morning, with Flora wearing a simple dress and smiling as the sun filtered through the window. She liked this. She liked seeing her family again, listening to Lettie's country accent, experiencing what it used to be like.

Then Philip said, "Now, which hospital do you work in?"

"The Central Hospital." Flora said, "The biggest hospital here. And with the best program for surgeons."

"Wow." Lettie said, "Philip, the very best."

"I know it." Philip smiled, "You'll have to give us a tour after this."

Flora thought this through. Other than her getting offended by Edward, there wasn't anything drastic happening at the moment. She'd be able to do her normal, civilian duties as a doctor: check in on the nurses, on the nursery, maybe visit only the patients that she didn't use alchemy on. Avoid Tim Marcoh like the plague. Didn't seem too complicated when she went through it in her head. "Yeah. That should be okay. Just a quick walk around."

"Splendid!" Lettie said, "You know I often say I'm the safest woman in Amestris knowing you two!"

The nurses still greeted Flora as a major, which unnerved her. They didn't salute, just straightened up and nodded to Flora as she went through the hospital.

Other than Tim Marcoh, Flora had become the top surgeon in Central City.

"Looks like you've gain some respect here already." Her father said proudly, smiling down at her.

She smiled back awkwardly.

"So here we have the nursery." Flora started and Lettie made a high-pitched noise as she went up to the glass and pressed her face to it, eyeing the small babies as they slept. Flora smiled at her neighbor and Philip too. They wondered how quiet their life would have ended up if they hadn't had Lettie as a neighbor.

"Have you been doing births, Flora?" Philip asked her. It still sounded weird, having her father call her Flora instead of Clara.

She smiled and shook her head, "We actually have a really good mid-wife that does births."

Philip was about to say something when there was a slam downstairs and some commotion. Flora normally would rush downstairs to check up on what was happening, especially with James on the loose and Edward coming in almost every day. But that time was behind them now. They were safe, so the nurses would take care of it. She smiled sweetly at her father and said, "So, I'll show you my locker?"

"Honey what's happening downstairs?" Lettie asked.

"Oh just day-to-day stuff." Flora waved off, "You know. The normal. We are near the military, remember?"

"Right. To the locker." Philip decided for them.

But they didn't get a chance. Because they heard the door open, and Hawkeye yelled, "Flora! We need you!"

Hawkeye, as usual, was wearing her military uniform. And her face was covered in flecks of blood. She looked, overall, tired and annoyed, as she rushed towards Flora with a type of determination that already told Flora who needed her.

"It's urgent." Hawkeye said as she glanced at her guests, "Apologies."

"You're…In the military." Philip said coolly, "And you're commanding my daughter?"

Hawkeye had been briefed by Mustang, "She's a doctor to all citizens of Amestris, not just civilians. Sir."

Flora had to think quick. If she went, she risked her father finding out all about her lie. If she didn't, whoever was down there needing her, most likely Edward, would be in harm. She decided. "Okay." And she followed Hawkeye down the corridor and yelled behind her, "Stay here, please!"

She moved into a jog behind Hawkeye as she got closer to the room. "Who is it?"

"Both of them." Hawkeye reported. And she knew who they were.

She arrived behind Hawkeye to Tim Marcoh looking over Mustang, and Edward writhing in pain in the other room.

"What happened?!" Flora asked as she went to put gloves on, glancing at Hawkeye for the report.

For once, Hawkeye was flustered, as she said, "I'm not sure…First he was fine…Then…"

Flora looked down at Edward, his jaw square, his eyes screwed shut in pain. There was a large wound on his torso that was gushing blood—someone had tried to bind it on the way in, but it had already bled through. His pants were all torn, and she could see one flesh leg, covered in cuts, and the other leg was completely gone from the knee down. Wires and metal and gears were falling from that leg and Flora paused as she stared down at it, terrified.

Edward had also gotten a few good hits in the face, because his nose was gushing blood and his breathing was incredibly labored.

"Get me my needles." Flora commanded to a nurse who rushed away, as she took a breath in and went to get Edward some painkillers. She administered them quickly before uncovering the bandage on his torso slowly.

It looked like something had gone all the way through him, and Edward murmured to her pathetically as she pulled the skin taunt to check it out, her mask on and her eyes sharp. "Give me the blue needle." She said confidently.

She heard Mustang yell in the other room and only hoped Tim Marcoh was going to be okay in there. The nurse disinfected the needle and gave it to Flora, wearing gloves as well.

Flora took the needle quietly and shushed Edward as she pushed it into his torso when he cried out. When it was completely in, being held erect by the muscle of his chest, she took a step back and pinched the top, where the small blue flag was. And the blue light of alchemy emitted from Edward's chest and started to fuse the tissue together to stop the bleeding. It moved slowly, covering the organs that were exposed, sealing all exits so that Edward's wound was growing inward.

In that moment, in that chaotic moment, she glanced up from Edward to see if Hawkeye was watching from the observatory window.

Instead, she made direct eye contact with her father.


End file.
